After the Hime festival
by DuranBarks
Summary: -ShizNat- A short sequel to the anime,focusing on how Natsuki deals with her precious person and others.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__I don't own any of the character,they belong to Sunrise_

_---_

_Because there is love, people are able to live._

Staring blankly through windows from the boarding room, those words echoed in her mind.

Barely moving her lips, audible words are heard

_It's over now_…

Whether anyone heard what is said, it was not known.

Suddenly, there was a loud shattering sound. Natsuki turned to look at the source of the sound which seems to be coming from the kitchen.

The girl in middle school uniform came out of the kitchen with teary eyes repeatedly saying something.

"Hungry…Mai I'm hungry"

Another girl who is older than other with an apron can be seen partially standing out from the kitchen

"Mikoto-chan, that's like the 95th time you have said since then. Dinner wouldn't be any quicker even if you had double the amount of times you have said it. It shouldn't take any longer than the usual since Kaichou-san is helping along. Those who aren't so familiar with the kitchen should just sit and wait patiently. Right Natsuki?"

Natsuki just let out a simple nod at the girl called Mai and said nothing further. She turned back to continue what she was looking before.

The view outside is horrendous.

Damaged building has become common in sight and debris present, all around the area. As expected, no one is anywhere near the Fuka Academy other than them. Everyone had left the area as the festival progress further. Too many areas need reconstructing. Natsuki continue to analyze the amount of damage from the festival.

Far towards left, she saw what was left,a base of the structure that stood alone which used to be a place called church.

_The church too needs repairs from what had happen. Will it be the same as like it used to? _

As she began to fall into her own world of thoughts, Natsuki was awaken by a touch of a palm on her left shoulder. A gentle touch that she'll never fail to recognize.

_Shizuru…_

"Ara Natsuki, dinner is ready or is that you are not well? Natsuki should rest if so."

"Its alright. I'm fine, Shizuru"

---


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still not familiar with uploading and editing the files on the site yet. Regarding how many chapters this story may go, I'm still not sure about it yet.

---

At the table sat the 4 of them.

"Mai, why are there only the four of us"

Mikoto sounded like a little girl demanded an answer from everyone.

"Was five until Tate called telling that he can't make it. He gave an excuse by saying Shiho forced him to accompany her back to her grandfather's shrine. The worst thing is that Mai just let him off without saying a thing although he had made a promise!"

"Well uhm,he said Shiho kept on insisting and it was for others, they are busy with their own matter. I guess it can't be helped."

_Everyone is busy spending time with their precious person. Midori immediately took a flight to visit this so called "professor".Nao went to the hospital to visit her mother. Mai's precious brother is in the hospital with akira-kun…as for others..._

"Natsuki, is anything wrong with the food? The last meal you ate was the instant noodles I made for you and yet you're not eating much."

"Ah…the tea must be the tea then, maybe its too hot .I shall go make a new one"

Natsuki's response was too slow to let Shizuru know that there wasn't anything wrong with the tea. By then, Shizuru already vanished into the kitchen leaving no trail of sight.

Ring Ring.

Mai's phone rang.

"Yes? Alright I'll be there."

"Mikoto, I've just got a call regarding Takumi's operation. There seem to be some changes of detail. The doctor told me to get to the hospital right now. Mikoto you'll be coming along too right?"

Mikoto gave a firm nod.

"Okay then, no time to explain further, we'll be going then. Natsuki, don't forget the lock the door before you go out"

In the next second, they disappeared from Natsuki's sight.

"Leaving only us huh"

"Ara. Where did everyone go?

Shizuru placed the teapot down after filling the cups that were almost empty. She took a sip out from her cup.

"Hospital. There's some stuff regarding Takumi's operation and they can't wait longer.

I guess I'll be off here soon too"

"Is there someone else too that Natsuki need to meet. Ara I am no longer wanted by Natsuki anymore"

"I-Its not like that, because they left and uhm anyways lets start clearing the table and then we'll leave.

Chuckling delightfully like the usual way, she raised her body from the sitting position. As she grabbed nearby plates, Shizuru said,

"If Natsuki says that then I shall start cleaning it now."

"Then, Shizuru I'll help too"

_Just like before_

---


	3. Chapter 3

Hope you guys enjoy it

---

Natsuki, who is never any good with housework carelessly knocked down a teacupfreshly filled with the tea made by Shizuru a moment ago.

"Ouch"

Shizuru heard the cried instantly rush out from the kitchen to Natsuki's side.

"I hurt myself while trying to pick the broken pieces on the floor"

"I knew it! Ah my precious Natsuki. It's my bad for letting you do this knowing you. If it wouldn't for this, you won't…"

"No..its not.."

_You're always blaming yourself_

Shizuru reached for the younger girl's hand, gently caressing the other girl's hand. With eyes that seemed to almost let tears out any moment, she carefully took the Natsuki's injured finger and placed it in her mouth. Sucking and licking around the cut, Natsuki watched every detailed of it. She did not resist nor react to it. Natsuki could feel that her heart beat had increased.

"Forgive me Natsuki. I should be attending to your wound"

Shizuru, who suddenly snap from what she was doing, gently place the hand down.

Her eyes roamed across the room, looking for something. Her eyes spotted what she needed and she began walking to that direction. As if time had been fast forwarded, Natsuki's true friend reappeared, with a nursing box in hand.

"This shall do it.."

"T-thanks. Really,thank you Shizuru"

_I don't know what I'll do without you_

"So..let me clear things, Natsuki shall just sit and wait. It'll be done in awhile"

Obediently, Natsuki waited and watched every movement like how a puppy would do the same for its master. It seemed almost forever but Shizuru finally came out form the kitchen with a slight smile plastered to her face which was a little different then the usual grin.

"Okay then,shall we get going?"

The door was checked again to make sure the room was lock before walking away.

"Since I board here, I should be heading to this direction. Again, forgive me for what had happened earlier"

"Then I shall see you in school tomorrow" she continued

"Alright….see you tomorrow Shizuru"

Both of them stood there for a moment before one started to part towards a direction. It was the older girl who made her move first leaving the other girl standing there, watching until she disappeared out from her sight.

_The Hime battle may be over, but I knew there are some things left I need to fix_

_---_


	4. Chapter 4

This is slightly longer then the previous chapters.

---

After the festival ended, people started returning to school. There weren't many students yet but school had began to resume. Usually, Natsuki will ride her bike to school. But not this time. It will take a few days before Natsuki will be able to ride it again. So for now, she opted walking just like other students.

Reaching the gates of Fuka Academy ,Natsuki let out a sigh.

"This is one boring way to come to school" She told herself.

Standing from where she was, Natsuki could tell the time from the clock which hung on the main building of the academy.

_Class is not going to start any soon. I should see her.._

As Natsuki was passing the row of classes of the 3rd year student, she heard voices of student whispering to each other. It was obvious that they were talking about her but such matter never get to her easily.

Having found the 3rd year class she was looking for, she peered inside only to be startled by someone.

"Kuga-san,it's rare to see you here and moreover so early in school"

The charming looking guy with an arm bandage appeared.

"Shizuru is not in the class. She went to the student council room since there are some things more to be done according to her" he added before she could inquire about her.

Natsuki, who didn't expect Reito to provide the necessary information didn't say anything further. Not wasting any more time and paying further attention to her surroundings, she ended the conversation with just the word,

"Thanks"

Flicking her hair, she began making her way to the student council room.

Standing outside the door written "Student Council", Natsuki remained idle for awhile. She wasn't sure why she is here or what brought her here.

_I've been to this room countless times and here I stood not knowing what to do_

Unexpectedly, the door suddenly opened from the other side

"Why not come in instead of standing infront the door? I've been noticing that someone was standing there but not entering. Ara ara, I never expected it to be Natsuki, moreover so this early in the morning." She welcomed Natsuki words ended exactly when the door returned to its original position again.

Shizuru who always maintain a cool and composed appearance sat on her seat and took a sip of tea. Distancing her lips from the cup, she said

"Is there anything Natsuki need?"

The sound of porcelain that rest on the table can be heard.

"N-nothing, just looking around!"

"Is that so"

"Really..uhm, actually about yesterday.."

Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, the bell rang indicating the start of the first lesson.

"Ah….class has started, I guess we better get going, especially Natsuki who has been skipping class. You can't afford to miss any more classes, plus exam is nearing"

Shizuru let out a small chuckle

Reacting at the usual teasing, Natsuki raised her voice.

"Shizuru!"

---


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: I think its time for me to find a BETA reader- thanks to Kampilan for highlighting it.I didn't really know much about BETA reader until like...5minutes ago? ._.

So, anyone interested?

---

The last school bell rang.

"Finally, I have been waiting for this."

As she packed her stuff into her briefcase style bag, the girl with brown short ponytail could be seen approaching closer to her.

"Kuga-san"

"Natsuki. Just Natsuki is fine" Natsuki corrected her as she finished placing the last item into her bag

"Natsuki. I should thank you for everything" The girls called Akane blush slightly as she brushed the ribbon of her uniform.

"Everything?" Natsuki gave a confused look.

"Yes, for getting me out from there and placing me somewhere safer. I'm glad everyone revived and things had ended" Not giving Natsuki to say a chance to reply, she continued her words.

"After Kazu-kun disappeared, I felt sort of lost. Not knowing what to do and all."

_Lost huh_

"So right now, I'm trying to spend as much time with Kazu-kun. After all, we might not know what might happen tomorrow. Say Natsuki…."

"Hmm?"

"You understand too right? The feeling of losing your precious one in the festival. Naturally, we ended up wanting to spend more time together. More like making up for the lost time" The bashful girl said.

_The feeling…of losing Shizuru?_

"I don't know" Natsuki replied with an uncertain expression.

"Come to think about it, I'm a little curious who might be Natsuki's precious person. After all, Natsuki doesn't seem like a person who openly shows her affection. So who might that lucky person be?"

Natsuki's face reddens with the surprising question.

"I-I….It's none of your business! Anyways look at the time, I thought you have a date with Kurauchi Kazuya? You better get going before…" Before Natsuki could finish her sentence, Akane was already standing near the exit of the classroom.

"Iyaa I'm going to be late."Akane squeal a little. Continuing, she said,

"Natsuki, you changed. This events of the festival really got to you. I prefer the Natsuki that I'm speaking to now. Cya!"

_My precious person…_

_Unlike others who watched their precious ones vanishing, we disappeared together._

--

The next chapter is going to be much longer.I promise =x


	6. Chapter 6

Much thanks to Urooj for improving it. Future chapters will be beta by Urooj.

---

Natsuki made her way to the Student Council room for the second time that day.

Again, she remained outside the door of the Student Council room for no particular reason and right as she reached for the door knob, the door opened. It was not like one of those scenes that you would see in horror movies where the door opens and one could expect the worst. On the contrary it was opened by a figure that stood in front of Natsuki, paralyzed by the surprise of their unexpected encounter.

"K-kuga-san!"

It was Masashi Takeda.

_The idiot._

As expected, his face turned a dark shade of red until it could no longer turn red.

"W-what are you doing here Kuga-san? "

"Is that any of your business? Whatever I do, it's none of your concern at all." Pushing Takeda to the side, Natsuki made her way into the room.

"Yes, it is and always will be!" The kendo captain insisted.

He continued. "Kuga-san...actually I've been wondering about…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Natsuki gave him a kick, sending him flying, out of the room.

"Don't come back!"

That was the last thing Takeda heard from Natsuki that day, just before she slammed the door close.

---

Shizuru sat at her usually place sipping her tea.

"Geez, that guy never gives up no matter how much I try shutting him up. Why the hell was he here, in the student council room?" Natsuki sat on top of the desk where Shizuru was sitting beside it, on a chair.

"He was just informing me that Tate-kun agreed on coming back to the Kendo Club. So he won't trouble us any more now that Tate-kun has decided to rejoin the club and you can't forget the university entrance exam. He'll be busy preparing for it, so I doubt he'll have time to visit this room."

"What about you, Shizuru"

"Me?"

"Don't you have to prepare for the exam?"

It was obvious that Natsuki was concerned about her. She had understood the amount of time that the Hime event had taken from its participants. Besides that, Shizuru had also shouldered the responsibility of the student council.

"Ara ara, is that the only reason you came here? To lecture me about this?"

"That's..."

"Natsuki should be more worried about herself. When you were out playing with the First District, I was already making the necessary preparation. Not to forget, I also attended all my previous classes… right?"

Natsuki was dumbstruck and frozen in place. This woman had turned the tables back at her.

"A-anyways, I've been passing all my exams miraculously so the upcoming exam shouldn't be a problem. Shizuru you're going home now, right? I'll walk-"

"Not yet," She said, enjoying her tea.

"After this, I'll be going to a meeting with the chief construction worker who helped build the school, the Suzushiro Constructions."

"Suzushiro? Haruka's family?"

"That's right!" Said a loud voice as the door swung open. At the entrance of the door, there were two people. One was the head of the executive team and beside her was her partner, a timid looking girl.

"The Suzushiro Contraption" Said the blonde girl. She was in the same year as Student Council President. The girl who just spoke was dressed in uniform which differed from ordinary students, just like Shizuru. However, the uniform did not hold the same colour similar to Shizuru's. Instead, it was green uniform with a blue ribbon tie.

"It's Construction Haruka-chan" The girl in glasses corrected her.

"You never change" Shizuru giggled with the teacup in hand.

"That Bubuzuke woman! Hmph!" Haruka clenched her fist. Her _veins were visibly_ bulging on the left side of her temple.

"However, I can forgive you this time, since there are more important busyness to attend to right now."

"Haruka-chan, it's business" Yukino corrected her once more.

She continued while adjusting her glasses "Fujino-san, Haruka-chan. We better not let them wait any longer."

"My, my...I wished I could say longer here with Natsuki but Kikukawa-san is right. I'm sorry Natsuki but I have to leave."

Haruka left first, followed up by Yukino .Shizuru was the last among the three to leave. With her hand holding the doorknob, she turned around to look at the person standing in the middle of the room.

"Take care, Natsuki"

"You too, Shizuru"

From the windows of the Student Council room, Natsuki watched the three of them exit the gates of the academy and enter a car. She watched the car drive further away from the academy until it was no longer visible.

Somehow, watching Shizuru move further away was somewhat a painful sight for her. Still uncertain as to what she was feeling, she finally made her way to the exit of the room.

As Natsuki was leaving the school building, she remembered parts of her past where she had made her close friend experience the exact same painful feeling. Hadn't Shizuru watch her leave, so she could deal with the First District? She pondered and questioned herself.

_Always maintaining a calm demeanor but the real you is nothing like that._

_How much pain have I made you endure?_

Natsuki silently made her way back to her apartment.

---

Yay for Haruka! Never fails to amuse me especially in Mai Otome.

*Coughs* back to shiznat. So next chapter will be out on…..

…

no idea when.


	7. Chapter 7

A.N: Hmmm.I really do wonder how many % of the readers actually read the A.N.

----

_It's dark. My vision's blurry._

_A sound of a dog barking…is that Duran?_

_That lady, standing beside Duran looks familiar…Mother?_

_And the other person beside them…_

_...Shizuru? Wait, where are you going?_

NOOO!

Natsuki woke up in her messy room, panting heavily.

That dream again.

Ever since the festival had ended, Natsuki had often been having strange dreams. There was a puppy shaped clock on the table beside her bed. Still slightly panting, she turned and looked at the clock.

"7:30 am! Darn, I better get moving."

Kicking the blanket aside, Natsuki jumped out of her bed and rushed into the bathroom.

---

"Say Natsuki…." A girl with large breast said however Natsuki did not respond.

"Natsuki" Mai slightly raised her voice to get her attention. Still Natsuki ignored Mai, continuing her present action.

"NATSUKI ! If you don't stop eating now I'll tell Kaichou-san about the panty incident!" Mai yelled at her.

Everyone looked at the trio who were sitting under the shade of the tree. Both Natsuki and Mai froze in place. Mikoto on the other hand was drooling in her nap. Everyone blinked, then went back to what they were doing and neither of the trio moved an inch.

Natsuki turned back to Mai.

"Don't you dare tell anyone else about it! Especially her! Mai, you promised! Only few of us are suppose to know about it! You, me, Mikoto…"

"And Masashi Take-"

Before Mai could finish saying his name, Natsuki yelled in an attempt the silence the girl with a busty chest.

"Ahhh shut up Mai! Don't you ever dare to mention his name in front of me!"

Mikoto woke upon hearing Natsuki's loud voice rubbed her eyes. Her attention was caught by the lunch box, which Mai did not finish.

Mai sighed. "Natsuki, you were so busy gobbling down your food that you didn't even answer when I called your name. I only said that to get your attention."

Mai continued.

"Judging from the way you were wolfing down your lunch, I assume you did not have breakfast this morning?"

"No…I woke up late. Mai, I…um…" Natsuki wanted to ask her but she hesitated.

"Is something wrong?" Mai was concerned.

"I have been having weird dreams lately. Um, so what do you think about Shizuru?"

"Kaichou-san, eh? Well the Student Council president has a distinct Kyoto accent and many fangirls. She may be a little eccentric some times but I can't deny the fact that she loves Natsuki."

"Oi! I'm not asking of a description of her. I already know all those things about her."

"So Natsuki, you admit that she loves you, right? What about your feelings for her?"

"I-I don't know either. I have been thinking a lot ever since I've realized that she's my…"

"Most precious person?" Mai supplied with a smile.

"Yeah, I began to think that my feelings for her weren't what I had told her back then. Feelings of love are still foreign to me. I don't know what I'm feeling right now." Natsuki's cheek were starting to flush red.

"Heh. I'm not used to you talk like that. The Natsuki I know would be to shy to approach matters of the heart."

"Tokiha Mai! I'm trying to be serious here!"

"But everyone is different, right? People show their affection in various ways. Love…soon you'll understand about them, Natsuki."

"However, is it alright for both of us?" Natsuki asked with her cheeks covered in a light blush.

"That is for you to decide, Natsuki. Although you can't just sit and expect things to happen like you want it too. Ganbarru, Natsuki!"

_My actions…_

"Thanks, Mai."

---

"Darn it! When will I get my bike back?" Natsuki sighed.

The distance between the school and her apartment was neither to far away nor to close. To Natsuki, traveling by foot to school was not her thing. She had thought of skipping classes until she had got her bike back. Yet for some reason, she couldn't put her soul to do that. The old Natsuki would have gladly done it but not this new Natsuki.

_First things, first. Now to deal with…_

She was back here again. Natsuki walked towards the section of the building that held the third year students. Obviously, she was looking for someone but this time it wasn't Shizuru.

"Kuga-san? You're early again to see Shizuru-san." She met Reito in the hallway. "Shizuru-san has business to deal with but don't worry, she will be back soon around noon. I'm sure about it." He assured.

_I know that._

"I'm not looking for her." Natsuki stated bluntly.

_Not just yet. _

As usual, Natsuki made her spontaneous entrance into the third year classroom. She walked ahead and approached a table on the far left of the corner. Two guys were standing there, talking to a student who was seated near his desk. Realizing that, Natsuki wanted to talk to the person they were talking to, the boys moved away to give the two their space.

Natsuki slipped a note on his desk.

"You. Meet me there later." She instructed with a stern voice while pointing at the note.

Natsuki did not waste a single second there .She made her way out from the classroom as soon as she finished her sentence. Reito came closer to the boy when Natsuki was out of sight. The person on the other hand was frozen in his place, with his jaws left wide open.

"This is truly unexpected, isn't it Takeda-san?"

"…Y-yes!"

Takeda unfold the paper to find out about the location. Blood gushed out of his nose.

---

With tissues stuffed into his nose, Takeda made his way to the rendezvous point. He brought his usual shinai with him although he knew that he would have no use for it. Watching Natsuki stand there, Takeda couldn't help but remember that incident again. Natsuki was waiting for him impatiently as her arms were crossed and her right foot was tapping against the ground. Hearing someone approach, she turned. The tissues stuffed to his nose dropped to the ground the moment their eyes met.

"You're late! You made me wait like a fool!"

Takeda could feel a murderous aura seeping out from this girl. It was similar to that beach incident when Takeda had fallen on top of her.

"I-I'm sorry! Please forgive me Natsuki-san." He repeatedly bowed.

"It's fine, but don't say my name as if we're on familiar terms, you idiot! Anyways, I'm here to just make things clear. I'm here to explain about that note." Natsuki made a serious face.

"Note? You mean this?" Takeda showed a piece of note that Natsuki had given to him earlier today. It had their meeting destination written on it.

[ Crystal Hall ]

"Baka! I was obviously talking about the one I sent before school closed!"

"Oh that!" Takeda rubbed the back of his neck and blushed at the same. He had begun to imagine himself holding Natsuki's hand as they ran together through a flower field.

_What a fool._

Natsuki could see drool from the side of his mouth

_It's better not to know what he's imagining_.

She rubbed her temples.

"_Thanks and I'm sorry._ Those wore the exact words I used in that note. You remember, right?" Natsuki placed her right hand on her hips.

Takeda snapped out from his reverie.

"Absolutely! I wanted to ask you about it the other day in the student council room but…" He wiped his drool with his hands.

"Well enough of that. Do you understand what I was trying to say in that note?"

"Those three words are very ambiguous. At the beginning, I was thinking that you were accepting my feelings or maybe apologizing for your constant abuse towards me whenever I tried to approach you. Ah, what a joyful moment it was, when I thought that."

_I knew it! He misunderstood it_

"However, as I began to sit and think about your note, I thought of the possibility that 'maybe Kuga-san rejected my feelings' but I told myself to be optimistic about it." Takeda gave a worried look.

"I'm sorry to make you feel that way."

"Kuga-san, tell me this is not true. Am I really being rejected?"

"Yes."

"NO!!! I'm a failure!"

Takeda started to sob and tears poured down his cheek like running water. Natsuki was speechless as she watched the place start to flood from his tears.

"O-Oi don't cry, you fool. I know that I'm not the first person who has rejected you. Anyway, it isn't your fault or anything."

"Why then?"

"You're a nice guy. It's just that after a certain incident, I've finally decided to accept someone else's feelings. Though I'm still not sure about my feelings, I want to try to understand them." Natsuki placed both of her hands on the rail and leaned back.

"Kuga-san…are you implying that we're…"

"NO! There is no "we" in anything."

_This guy is really a total airhead!_

Takeda was back into his fantasy world. Natsuki landed a punch straight on Takeda's face, effectively knocking him out and then stormed off. Once again, Natsuki left the fainted Takeda all by himself.

As Natsuki walked out of the hall, she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

_That voice!_

---

In episode 4, Natsuki wanted to go the student council room after the orphan stole her panty.I wonder why must Takeda ruined the whole thing.

Pantyless Natsuki + Shizuru =priceless


	8. Chapter 8

It's finally here!.Again, the release of this chappy wouldn't be possible without the help of my beta,Urooj

So lets check who might that person be.

---

_That voice!_

Natsuki turned around to look at the source of the voice

"Erk" Natsuki exclaimed.

"What's with that surprised look, Kuga Natsuki ?"

Her eye twitched and her mouth hung wide open as she had come to recognize that voice.

"Nao! Did you overhear that?"

"It depends what you mean by 'that'."

Nao popped out her cell phone from her pocket and began to text someone. Natsuki couldn't think of anyone Nao would want to text at this moment. Nao couldn't have been texting a new victim since everyone had lost their elemental abilities at the end of the festival.

"Never mind then. I'm out of here" Natsuki checked the time before moving further away from Nao.

"I knew it! You're just the same as that kaichou-san." Nao gave a smirk.

"Hah?"

"You heard me loud and clear. You're exactly the S-A-M-E."

"Same? Baka! I'm not like her." Natsuki insisted.

"I'm not saying that both of you are exactly alike. Well, how should I say this…"

"Don't talk like you know me! I'm only wasting my time with you." Natsuki's hands were clenching at her sides.

"That's right. Run! Run as fast as you can and play with your precious person. It's not right to be so ignorant about the truth and make people wait."

"Yuuki Nao! That was the last straw!"

"Hmmm..."

Nao was stroking her chin as if something had caught her attention. She ignored the other girl who was raging like a bull.

"Oi! Are you listening?" Natsuki yelled.

"Kuga Natsuki, come with me." Nao grabbed Natsuki by her wrist and pulled her.

"W-Where are you taking me?"

Natsuki tried to keep up with Nao's pace despite being dragged by the redhead.

"Stop pulling my wrist, Nao."

"As you wish, my dear Natsuki." Nao let her wrist go and Natsuki stumbled, falling down and scraping her knees in the process. Nao wanted to apologize but refrained from doing so.

"Ouch! My knees."

"So, Natsuki-chan, let me help you ease your pain." Nao was coming closer and had a weird look on her face.

" Natsuki-chan? O-Oi! Stop it. What's with that look? Don't y-"

Natsuki started to move away and some distance from Nao, who was pressing her body up against Natsuki. However, they were both stopped a large shadow spreading above them.

"Stop right there, Yuuki Nao."

---

"Finally, you're here, Kaichou-san." The redhead said dryly.

_Finally?!_

"I couldn't stand in the sidelines after watching your inappropriate action towards Natsuki." Shizuru's eyed the other girl who was three years younger than her.

"Don't worry Fujino, I'm not repeating the past by taking Natsuki as a hostage or any of the like. As I recall, it wasn't pleasant ending on the rooftop."

"And I assumed someone had learned her lesson after our last encounter?" Shizuru gave Nao a piercing glare.

Understanding what trouble she had brought upon herself by reminding Shizuru of the events that had happened between them during the Carnival, Nao released her grip on Natsuki's hand." I understand, don't worry, she's all yours now."

Before Nao stood completely, she murmured something to the emerald eyed girl. The middle school student wasted no time there and fled from the scene. The tense atmosphere dispersed as soon as Nao had left and the older girl gracefully crouched down in front of the cobalt haired girl.

"Natsuki, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just got a little scratch on my knees."

The sight of the scratches appalled Shizuru. From her expression, Natsuki could obviously tell that Shizuru wasn't happy with what she had witnessed.

"Natsuki, can you stand?" Shizuru asked and extended her hand for Natsuki to use as support.

Natsuki nodded. With any hesitation, she reached for the outstretched hand.

"Let's get you to the infirmary."

Natsuki willingly obliged. Shizuru supported Natsuki as they made their way to the infirmary. She knew that even if she strongly opposed to it, Shizuru would somehow seek other methods to get her to the infirmary.

_I'm always watching you, Natsuki._

As she watched Shizuru aid her through their journey to the nurse's office, Natsuki recalled those gentle words which she didn't seem to take notice in the past and she smiled to herself as she thought of them.

---

"There you go. It's just some minor scratches that will heal in less than a week. Don't worry, it isn't deep enough leave any scars. Just make sure to check for infections." The school nurse nodded in affirmation.

"Ara, ara that's good to hear, ne, Natsuki?" Shizuru seemed to be very happy from the news.

"Girls, I'll be out for just awhile, so Natsuki-chan can continue resting."

"Ookini, Yohko-sensei for the favor." Shizuru bowed.

_Favor? I wonder what she's up to this time._

Natsuki sat with her legs stretched out. Her eyes followed the nurse as she exited the room. As soon as Yohko-sensei had left the room, Shizuru came and sat beside Natsuki eyeing the magazine on the nurse's desk.

"Shizuru, aren't you back a little early?"

"So Natsuki doesn't want me to be here? How disappointing! And here I thought she wanted to pounce on me when no one was in sight." Shizuru teased and Natsuki flushed.

"That's not what I meant! It's just that I thought you still had some business to settle."

"Well, I was on my way to meet the director and provide the details of the meeting when I saw that "hungry lion" expression on Nao's face while dragging Natsuki. So I began to think that Natsuki and Nao ar-"

"NO! We are nothing! At least I'm not like that with her!" Natsuki silenced the other girl by raising her tone.

"Natsuki!" Natsuki and Shizuru heard voices. Turning around they saw them with Youko-sensei squished between them.

_Mai, Mikoto. What are they doing here?_

"Ah so you're both finally here. Natsuki forgive me, but I really need to meet the director. Mai, I'll leave her to your care."

Shizuru's fingers caressed her cheek just before she turned towards the door.

_Leaving all of the sudden._

_W-wait, Shizuru!_

Natsuki extended her hand and attempted to reach for Shizuru's hand, who had by now, stood up and started to walk towards the door. Before she could attempt to reach for Shizuru's hand, Mai appeared in front of her, blocking Natsuki's view of Shizuru.

"Natsuki, let's see your knees. Uwah, how did you…" Mai looked curious.

"Don't ask."

---

_She's late_

Natsuki was a little anxious and looked at the clock that hung above the television set.

_7:30pm_

Mikoto was drooling in front of the television while watching some cooking show. Mai had finished storing away the remains of their dinner and appeared beside Natsuki, who let out a sigh.

"She did mention she'd be late."

"But she's later than usual!" Natsuki pointed nervously toward the clock

"Kaichou-san will be alright. She can take care of herself. Unlike, Natsuki. If you were outside, and you were late then we all should start panicking." Mai chuckled

The doorbell rang.

_Ah, that must be Shizuru._

Natsuki leapt from the couch and excitedly ran towards the door. She opened it only to find Shizuru who was obviously exhausted despite trying to maintain her usual smile. Her face was somewhat redder than usual.

_Her face looks strange, something is not right._

"Shizuru, your face is red." Natsuki had a distressed look, and unconsciously, Natsuki took her palm and feel the other's girl cheek and forehead.

_It's burning hot!_

"Natsuki..." Shizuru muttered her name just before collapsing into her arms..

Just before Shizuru lost conscious, she saw Natsuki repeatedly call out her name with Mai running towards them.

---

"Let's check her temperature…."

Natsuki watched in disbelieve as Mai slowly brought her face closer to Shizuru, who was lying on the bed. Natsuki's instincts screamed at her to do something, as she felt uncomfortable with anyone being physically that close with Shizuru.

_What is she doing?!_

She grabbed Mai's shoulder. "Oi, Mai, what are you trying to do?"

"Heh, I trying to feel for her temperature by using my forehead."

"Feel?!" Natsuki glared at her.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? I always do that to Takumi, and to my surprise it's pretty accurate." Mai chuckled as the other girl continued her glaring.

"That's nothing to be proud about! In any case, don't use that method on Shizuru. Just use a thermometer." Natsuki roared to the other girl who was blinking as she observed Natsuki's gesture.

"Hmm?" Mai expression changed into a grin.

"W-what? W-what's with that look?" Natsuki started to flush.

"I guess your reaction shouldn't surprise me since I'm dealing with your most precious person."

From Natsuki's facial expression, Mai knew that she had hit the nail with the hammer.

"Baka! Don't say-"

"Ikezu."

Natsuki and Mai froze upon hearing that word, that could have only come from one person in that room. They turned to look at Shizuru whose eyes were still closed.

_She's just talking in her sleep._

Natsuki sighed in relief.

"But Mai, isn't her face-"

"Much redder than before?" Mai interjected. "I've noticed that too, Natsuki hurry up and get the thermometer.

After finding the thermometer, Natsuki careful placed it into Shizuru's mouth and Shizuru's tongue cover the device.

After a while, Natsuki removed the thermometer. Both of their eyes were fixed on the thermometer.

_Thirty nine degree Celsius!_

"Thirty-nine?! This is bad, Natsuki." Mai panicked.

"Mai, I've bought all the things you needed." Mikoto announced as she entered the room, momentarily distracting Mai and Natsuki.

"Perfect. Natsuki, I'll teach you to make rice porridge."

"What about Shizuru?"

Don't worry, it won't take long to make and Mikoto will watch Shizuru."

Mikoto nodded. Natsuki's mobile phone was vibrating however she did not bother to answer.

Her phone continued to vibrate on the coffee table.

---

Ikezu- meanie

but i'm sure 99% of you already know the used by Shizuru only once throughout the anime,this word is pretty popular in fanfics.

Speaking of that, what was Shizuru dreaming about in that episode?Must be something pervy involving Natsuki :L


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:Is it me,or it gets longer each chapter.*Slaps myself for the inconsistency*

Kya,Shizuru oneesama!.Is there anyone who is similar to Shizuru? I doubt that,coming from an all girls school, i have never seen any girl who is similar to her,which was a good thing.(or bad?)

Again,thanks to my beta,Urooj.

Kay..let's see what happens in this chapter

R&R

---

Mikoto heard sounds of pans crashing, cooking utensils clashing, and even Mai's yelling from Natsuki's kitchen. Despite going through such havoc, Natsuki miraculously produced a bowl of rice porridge under Mai's strict guidance.

"That was more challenging than hunting down orphans." Natsuki wiped off a bead of sweat trailing down her face.

"Now it's time to wake up our sleeping beauty by her enchanting prince charming and that's you, Natsuki!" Mai pointed a finger at Natsuki who could only sigh in defeat as she headed towards her bedroom and started to wake up the Student Council president.

"Shizuru, wake up. I brought some rice porridge for you." Natsuki slightly shook Shizuru while Mai and Mikoto left the room. Shizuru moved slightly in response to Natsuki's call. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal those tired crimson eyes.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, Natsuki." Shizuru genuinely regretted, which showed on her face.

_That's not true. I'm the one who is always troubling you_

"It's nothing and I don't see any trouble doing this at all. You should be more careful in the future about your health." Natsuki said as she sat the edge of the bed.

The older girl's response was only a smile as she tried to raise her upper body. Natsuki helped her and adjusted the pillows vertically against the headboard in order to let Shizuru sit in a more comfortable position. Shizuru watched as Natsuki carefully brought the bowl from the table.

"It's still hot." Natsuki warned as she blew on the spoon and fed Shizuru without meeting any resistance. While feeding her, Natsuki noticed some rice porridge on Shizuru's cheek.

"Here, you got some food at your cheek." Natsuki said as she wiped Shizuru's cheeks which caused the older girl's eyes to widen in surprised. Natsuki resumed feeding Shizuru, unaware of what she had just provoked from the Student Council president. As she reached for the last spoon, Shizuru mentioned that she was starting to feel dizzy.

"Take this pill." Natsuki instructed after she had checked Shizuru's temperature. Then she tucked Shizuru in to sleep and quietly left the room.

"So, how is she now, Natsuki?" Mai asked after Natsuki had come out of her room.

"She did finish her food but towards the end, she mentioned that she began to feel dizzy. As for her temperature, it went up again."

"Hmm… Kaichou-san must have really overworked herself this time."

"Mai, is Kaichou going to die?" Mikoto asked innocently.

"Baka! Don't say things like "die" so easily." Natsuki scolded. She remembered that Mikoto had said the same thing when she was sick. "Besides, there is no way someone could die just like that."

"That's right Mikoto. If someone were to die from a cold so easily, Natsuki would have already been..." Mai gulped down her words as she noticed Natsuki was glaring at her.

"But Mai, didn't Kaichou use a negi to help Natsuki recover?"

The word "negi" send chills down to her spine. It was one experience that Natsuki begged for not to happen again.

"Natsuki! How about trying that negi method on her?" Mikoto suggested.

To start with, Natsuki never believed in myths and her overnight recovery was either a coincidence or a miracle. However, it had crossed her mind to use a negi on Shizuru, maybe as revenge for everything Shizuru had done to her. Natsuki had started to fantasize her negi revenge.

_Yes, a good revenge._

Then Natsuki grimaced as she had come to a realization.

_Shizuru would only enjoy this. What's the point of revenge if your victim enjoys it? There is no way I'm going to agree with this ridiculous idea._

"So, what do you think?" the red haired asked.

"Err, I'll consider it if she doesn't get any better." Natsuki lied. She didn't want to create any unnecessary arguments. "For now I'll stick to conventional treatments."

"I see. Natsuki, it's getting late. Mikoto and I should head back now. What time is it now?

"Ten forty five."

"Alright, then we'll be going. If there's anything you need, don't be shy to call us."

Those were the last words Mai had said before leaving her apartment. After locking the door, she checked her cell phone.

_Who could've called?_

All of a sudden, Natsuki heard a noise from her room.

" Ngm…Nat.."

She ran towards her bedroom and to the figure lying on her bed.

"What's wrong Shizuru?" Natsuki asked and then frowned at the sight.

It was quite a disturbing scene for Natsuki to see Shizuru in such a frail condition. She checked her temperature and then went to the kitchen, returning with a cloth and a small tub filled with cool water. Mai had taught her how to cool down Shizuru's body temperature with a cool damp cloth.

_This will help you._

As she wiped Shizuru face with the cool cloth, she couldn't help but notice Shizuru's feminine facial features. Natsuki eyes were roaming around her porcelain skin to the girl's beautiful long eyelashes, and then the neatly plucked eyebrows. However, her eyes seemed to fix itself to the girl's ever so beautiful lip.

_I've kissed those lips before…_

The sight of Shizuru's lips seemed to enchant her though she didn't understand why. Unconsciously, her forefinger trailed around Shizuru's lips and Natsuki recoiled in surprise when she became aware of what she had done.

"Sorry." Natsuki said, although she knew Shizuru was fast asleep.

She looked around her room and saw magazines all over the bedroom floor. Natsuki bent down to pick each and every one of them, then leaving the room to pile them up in a stack on a metallic shelf beside the sofa. Once she was done, she headed back to her room only to find Shizuru shivering and groaning. Natsuki felt helpless in that moment as she had tried her best to keep the brunette as comfortable as possible.

_Now all we have to do is let the medicine kick in._

Natsuki sat on the edge of her bed. Her hand was placed gently on the Shizuru's forehead.

_I may not be able to do much for you, however…_

Natsuki lay down beside Shizuru.

_I'll be here by your side,_

Tucking her hair behind her ears, she wrapped her arms around Shizuru's body and cuddled close to her.

_whenever you need me._

---

_Mhmm..._

Natsuki stretched her arms while yawning. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she kicked the blanket aside, letting it fall to the side of the bed. Natsuki scratched her head with a lingering feeling that she had forgotten something. She paused, closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

_Shizuru!_

Natsuki groped the bed in order for her hands to confirm what her eyes saw.

_Where could she be?_

Natsuki then leapt out the bed, and ran out of the room in a panic.

"Shizuru! Where are you?" She cried out.

"Is something the matter, Natsuki?" A female voice with a Kyoto accent had asked her. Natsuki had never failed to recognize that voice. Turning around, she came face to face with the owner of that voice. "Shizuru, you worried me sick, I thought something might have happened to you!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"Ara, Natsuki is worried about me? I feel ever so grateful!" Shizuru chuckled. Her hair, as Natsuki noticed, was tied up in a bun.

After hearing her crimson eyed companion tease her in usual manner, Natsuki felt a wave of relief pass through her body. "Anyways, you seem to be feeling much better now."

"That's true. In fact, I'm back to my healthy self. I can't remember what happened after I took those medicine but I was surprise to find Natsuki on the bed so close to me in the morning." Her smile grew wider and Shizuru's crimson eyes twinkled.

Those words elicited a red response on Natsuki's cheek.

"T-That was nothing. The bed's big enough for two people, so I thought we could have just share. And since we were sharing the same bed it's only normal for us to sleep so close."

"Is that so? But the close contact really did make me feel happy, Natsuki."

"I see."

As Natsuki went to reach her phone she noticed it was no longer on the sofa which, she had previously thrown onto, instead it was now neatly placed on the table. Flipping it open, Natsuki's jaw dropped.

_FIFTEEN missed calls? You've got to be kidding me!_

Occasionally, Natsuki had received spam mails from random people or love text from her admirers. When the latter had happened, she had always called back and gave them a piece of her mind to ensure that they would think twice before pulling a stunt like that in the future. The phone started to vibrate.

_And there it goes again. Here's my chance to find out who the caller was. _

"Yeah, it's me... Really? Thanks."

Natsuki closed her phone ending the call.

"Is something the matter?" Shizuru curiously inquired.

"Well, my new bike is here." Natsuki replied with a grin.

---

The sky was blue, the roads were packed with cars and the sidewalks were filled with people of different shapes and sizes, who were all strangers to the raven haired girl. Beside Natsuki was a third year student, who had occasionally teased her and coaxed out a blush time after time.

_Finally I'm getting my bike after so many days without it!_

Ahead of them a rows of cafes and as they were passing the sidewalks, people who sat outside the café were looking at them. Natsuki felt uncomfortable with the attention though it wasn't an unusual situation. At that moment however she swore she heard someone squeal but she didn't bother to check where the sound had come from.

"Ara, so many people are looking at us, especially the girls." The charming kaichou said, as she was waving her hand back to the said girls.

_They are glaring at me._

"To be more precise, their actually looking at you." Natsuki said sarcastically, annoyed at the attention Shizuru was receiving.

_By her fan girls._

After the formation of Shizuru's fan club, the members had started to follow Shizuru's every movement to a point that Natsuki had wondered how Shizuru had tolerated such flattering attention. Natsuki had always received vicious glares by them especially when she was with their idol, because of the obvious affections Shizuru had showered upon Natsuki that she had never shown to others. Thus, it didn't surprise her when Akane told her how much they hated her.

"Ah, this is the place." Natsuki pointed out to a store.

Its run down appearance did not please Shizuru. Compared to the other shops, it had the shadiest aura and look on the street. There were letters missing on board, making it hard to decipher the name of the shop. Along with that, the beige paint had worn out; the walls were covered with shoe prints, rust around the frame of the window and a large crack on the said window.

"C'mon, let's go in!" Natsuki squeezed Shizuru's shoulder reassuringly before they disappeared into the shop.

"I'm here to collect my bike."

Natsuki's eyes focused on the calendar on the desk, while the man behind the desk stood up upon hearing Natsuki's request. He silently led them to the backroom, and left them soon afterwards. Within the room, was a man who sat behind the desk, with a cigarette in his hand and turned his chair when he had heard their footsteps. Natsuki felt there was something different about Yamada's appearance but didn't bother to inquire about it.

"It's been awhile Kuga-san." Yamada took a puff from the cigarette.

"Yeah…so where is it?"

Shizuru's eyes were analysing the room which smelt of cigarettes.

"Direct as usual, Kuga-san." His name was Yamada and he was twice as old as Natsuki. Yamada took another puff from his cigarette before extinguishing it on the ash tray. "Follow me." He requested. The girls said nothing, and followed him as they left the room.

Yamada was walking ahead of them, while Shizuru and Natsuki lagged behind. Finally Shizuru couldn't contain her concern any more and asked,

"This does not look like a bike store."

"Yes, it doesn't, however Yamada has the power to bring anything to anyone at a price of course."

There was still another question on her mind but it didn't seem like the right time to ask further about this run-down place. Yamada opened the exit door and all three of them exited the building.

"There you go." Yamada pointed at the bike.

Natsuki's eyes sparkled in excitement at the sight of the bike. It was the exact model she used to have, a Ducati 600 TT2. The one and only model she had preferred. Her crimson eyed friend was fascinated by Natsuki's expression. Shizuru's mind started to delude images of a Natsuki wagging her tail like a puppy while circling her bike, eager to pounce on it.

"It took you a while." Natsuki finally said after eying her now prized possession.

"Well I have some problems bringing it into the country while trying to use the cheapest method available." Yamada adjusted his glasses. He continued. "Alright then, have fun on your new bike. I've got some other business to attend too." The man tossed the keys to his acquaintance just before stepping back into the shop.

"Shizuru, let's get something to eat. You must be hungry." Natsuki suggested. She hopped on the bike, inserted the key and brought the engine back to life. Natsuki took the sole helmet available and gave it to her crimson eyed partner.

"What about you, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked as the straps were being adjusted.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine without it." Natsuki assured.

With both of them seated and ready to go, Natsuki told Shizuru to hold onto her tightly, to which the Student Council president did ever so gladly. Leaning forward, Shizuru wrapped her hands around Natsuki, whose heart rocked in her chest by the intimate action. Finally she revved up her bike and left the alley, heading off to find a place to eat.

---

Let's give a sneak peek on what's in chapter 10,

"I like you although your "like" is different than mine,it's alright.

"Shizuru...I..."


	10. Chapter 10

It's the day again where I usually upload the next chapter! Thanks to Urooj for beta-ing my chappy and readers for reading my work.

Before you go further,let's take a look at some terms.

Kake udon=Su udon

Kake udon(Kanto)/Su udon(Kansai) -Japanese noodles in broth,topped with green and etc(vary from location).

Yakisoba - Fried soba

---

As they reached their destination, Natsuki gradually decelerated until her motorcycle came to a full stop. Something caught her attention from the corner of her eyes and as she came off her bike she saw someone entering a taxi.

_That person…_

She eyed the taxi until it passed them, making a left turn at the lights. Being the sharp individual that she was, Shizuru had noticed how Natsuki's attention was elsewhere. She had tried following the direction of Natsuki's eyes, trying to comprehend what had gotten the younger girl's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuru asked with concern.

_It couldn't be possible._

"It's nothing." Natsuki shook her head.

They both turned their attention to the side and at the side that read, _Lindem Baum_.

---

"Eh?! Natsuki? Kaichou-san?!" An orange haired girl with a serving tray in her hands cried out. Curious customers turned their head around to see what the commotion was about before turning back to their meals.

"W-What are you doing? You're scaring the customers, and that includes US" Natsuki said indignantly while standing beside Shizuru.

"Gomen ne, but this really did surprise me," Mai leaned in closer to Natsuki. "I didn't expect you to come here out of all the other places you could have gone to, especially for your date with Kaichou-san."

"O-oi! You're getting this all wrong, Mai. This isn't a date lik-"

"Ara? We're on a date?" Shizuru pressed her palm against her cheeks. "Natsuki is such a meanie bringing me here without telling her true intentions. If I'd have known, I'd play my part right from the start."

Once again, Shizuru made the other girl blush. Natsuki was speechless from Shizuru's bold words however the last sentence was rather suspicious and Natsuki didn't dare to imagine what she would have meant by it. She turned around to divert her attention to something else, and spotted an empty table which was in the far left corner of the restaurant with glass sides.

"There we go."

Dressed in her waitress uniform, Mai stood by the side of the table ready to take their orders. She could tell that Natsuki was having difficulty deciding what she wanted to eat, contrary to Shizuru who had closed the menu and was ready to order.

"Tokiha-san, I'll have the Su udon and green tea."

"Alright, one Kake udon and green tea." Mai jotted down the order.

" What about you Nat-" The words died off on Mai's tongue as a large sweat drop formed on her head. She watched the Fuka Kaichou resting her elbows on the table while watching Natsuki's indecisive behavior with amusement. Natsuki's actions would be considered cute to Shizuru, Mai had determined, and she did not know what to do while those two were in their own worlds.

"I know! I'll have this, Yakisoba with extra mayonnaise…and coffee." Natsuki slammed the menu on the table and pointed at the menu of desire. Mai confirmed her orders once more before Natsuki closed the menu and passed it back to Mai.

"I've got all your orders. I'll be right back with them." Mai said, just before disappearing.

Natsuki nodded and turned her head back to Shizuru, only to flinch when her eyes collided with sultry crimson ones.

"I like you, Natsuki despite my "like" is different from your like."

Natsuki's cheeks reddened at those words and she became nervous because she did not know how to respond to Shizuru's comment. On top of that they were surrounded by many people and that didn't ease her nervous state.

"Shizuru…I…"

"Okay, I'm done with today's shift." Mai had interrupted their moment. Natsuki felt a wave of relief wash over, at the same time she was annoyed; Mai had interrupted such an important moment.

_Damn it._

"Ara, Tokiha-san, right on time. Natsuki seems to be at loss as to what she should say on our "first date". Perhaps, you could give her a few pointers?" Shizuru giggled and was soon joined by Mai. The part time worker of _Lindem Baum_ sat down beside Natsuki.

"Kaichou-san, you seem to have recovered." Mai said after she had stopped laughing.

"Mm, that's true I have, and it was only because I was under Natsuki's care the entire night that I've recovered. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here right now." Shizuru replied while sipping her green tea that had arrived with the other orders.

"Oh, so Natsuki did use the negi after all!" Mai exclaimed.

"Negi?! No! I hadn't even thought of it!" Natsuki defended herself.

"Ara? The negi? I would've never thought Natsuki was capable of doing such things. Ikezu Natsuki, taking advantage of me while I'm unconscious." The crimson kaichou said with a pleased tone.

"WHAT? I didn't do it! Why would I do it without your consent anyways?"

"Ah, so Natsuki is the type who would get someone's consent before doing it to others? Well that's fine by me as long as it's done by Natsuki's hand." Crimson eyes twinkled.

Mai watched the scene in disbelief, as Shizuru had smoothly countered every statement that Natsuki had produced. Natsuki on the other hand sighed in defeat and started eating her meal.

"Alright then, it's time for me to go and pick her up." Mai informed while watching the two other occupants eat.

"Mikoto?" Natsuki guessed.

"Yep, she's out with Reito right now so I'll take my leave then. See you later Natsuki and kaichou-san!" Mai said as she left. Natsuki and Shizuru stared down at their meal for a while, letting silence settle between them. They had remained silent for a while until Natsuki decided to take a quick peak at Shizuru only to be caught by the crimson-eyed girl. Natsuki quickly averted her eyes and Shizuru took the last bites of her meal.

"Is there something that you would wish to say, Natsuki?" Shizuru asked after setting down her chopsticks and finishing her tea.

"No."

Shizuru cocked her head to the side and stared at Natsuki.

"If my words left you feeling uncomfortable, then I apologize for causing you such unnecessary feelings."

Natsuki shook her head.

"No you don't have to apologize, that wasn't the problem." Natsuki set her chopsticks down. Her meal wasn't finished, but Natsuki had no intentions of finishing it. Shizuru watched her withdraw her hands from the table and slightly frowned.

"You didn't finish your food." Shizuru stated.

"I'm not hungry." Natsuki replied and reached for her coffee.

"Then why did Natsuki suggest coming here in the first place? We could've waited until we had gotten back to your apartment and I would have prepared something."

"Shizuru."

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru tilted her head slightly.

Natsuki looked at Shizuru in the eye.

"Although you've fully recovered, you still have to take your medicine right? If you forget to take them, there are chances that you might fall sick again and I don't want to see you in such a condition ever again."

"Natsuki..." Shizuru muttered.

"Even more, if we had gone back to my place, you would've been doing random chores and I don't want to strain you after you had recovered."

Those words had touched Shizuru's soul and her eyes started to glisten with tears. It wasn't long before one drop had rolled down her flawless face.

_Huh?_

Natsuki froze on her spot. It took her a few seconds to comprehend the situation.

_Gah! She's crying. Do something!_

Natsuki slid off her seat and sat beside Shizuru, grabbing a few tissues and moving close to her. She had wanted to wipe away Shizuru's tears but couldn't bring herself to do it, so she had placed them in Shizuru's hands.

"Here Shizuru…for your tears…" Natsuki said, uncomfortable with the situation.

"You're so kind, Natsuki." Shizuru wiped her tears. Her crimson eyes looked straight into the Natsuki's eyes making, Natsuki's heart race. Knowing that her cheeks would soon warm by the contact, she quickly turned away.

"Uh… I-I should go and …uh…pay the bill. I'll be right back."

Natsuki stood and made her way to the counter to pay their bill. She had felt weak while walking to the counter and had knocked down a waitress who had plates in her hand. Natsuki panicked and apologized for her clumsy behavior and all of this was carefully watched by the Kyoto-bed who smiled with amusement.

"Natsuki is such a meanie, making me fall for her even more." Shizuru mumbled as she watched her precious one stand by the counter and pay the bill.

---

In the next chapter..

"W-what?" Natsuki couldn't help but to respond what way after looking at Mai's expression

"Mai,Natsuki is......"


	11. Chapter 11

*Coughs* I'm here and so does Urooj who beta-ed this chapter.

So what really happen in this chapter? What did Natsuki do...it's all written at the bottom.

Before that,let's learn the meaning of some terms

Ohaiyo gozaimasu - Good morning.

Hachimaki - Japanese worn headband,it expresses determination.

Gochisosama deshita - Thank you for the meal.

Ojamashimasu - A form of expression said when entering someone's place.

Tamagoyaki - Japanese omelette

Did I miss any? Hope not.

---

Shizuru and Natsuki stood in front of the Fuuka Academy gates. Even though a strong gust of wind blew throughout the area, it did not seem to distract any one of them. Natsuki was straddling her bike and looking at her older friend, as if waiting for something. The older girl stood in front of the biker while she faced the Fuuka gates.

"Kanina Natsuki. I wish I could stay over tonight but there are some important matters that I must attend too." Shizuru frowned.

_Why didn't you tell me earlier?_

"You'll be back late? It wouldn't be a problem. I could wait for you." Her eyes looked at the other girl with a glimmer of hope as she waited for the older girl's reply. Natsuki tucked in a hair strand behind her ear as the wind was obstructing her view of the crimson-eyed girl.

"If only that had been the case then there would be no problem Natsuki. However I am leaving today for tomorrow's tea ceremony where there will be important guess attending. I wish I could've just pushed it aside, but it is easier said than done."

_I guess there's nothing that can be done._

"It's all right Shizuru. I guess I'll see you on Monday then." Natsuki said with disappointment evident on her face. Strands of hair had escaped once again from behind her ears and the began to dance with the wind once again.

_Important guest huh? Aren't I not important?_

"How unusual for Natsuki to behave this way…" Shizuru mumbled. The taller woman closed the distance between them while Natsuki stared into space as her mind was falling into deeper into her thoughts.

The charming kaichou extended her hand, brushing Natsuki's cheek just before tucking the stray hair behind her ear. Natsuki blushed by the unexpected action and her heart raced by the touch. Shizuru's hand then cupped one of Natsuki's red cheeks.

_Shizuru…_

Something caught Shizuru's eyes and she quickly released her hold on Natsuki's cheek. The sudden withdrawl surprised Natsuki, and she wondered why Shizuru had reacted so suddenly. Natsuki looked around and had noticed a luxurious car that was parked close by. A man dressed in a dark suit came out of the backseat and approached them.

"Oujo-sama, it's best not to make them wait." He said.

"Yes." Shizuru nodded in affirmation.

_Oujo-sama?_

"I'll be going now. See you in school, Natsuki." Shizuru waved and started walking towards the car.

"Take care, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered.

The crimson eyed kaichou took one last glance at her precious person before entering the car. Natsuki noticed that there was someone else in the backseat however, she didn't manage to get a clear view of the figure when the door had slightly opened.

_Who is that person?_

As the passenger door finally closed, the car was brought to life, and it sped down the road, leaving Natsuki to watch its rear lights.

_Oujo-sama, huh? I'll just ask her when she gets back._

Natsuki stood outside her apartment and opened the door. She was surprised by how clean and tidy it was.

_What a rare sight._

Shizuru had occasionally come over to her apartment to clean it however, Shizuru had not cleaned it this time, Natsuki had.

_I guess I did good job this morning_

Earlier that morning Shizuru had wanted to clean Natsuki's apartment before leaving, however Natsuki had declined that offer because she did not want to tire down her friend and cleaned up by herself. When Shizuru had spotted a mess in the apartment, Natsuki, wearing a hachimaki, came running into the room to get rid of the mess. She rearranged items, washed her dishes and threw away unnecessary items. Remembering how tiring it was to clean her own apartment, Natsuki vowed to never let Shizuru do her house chores again.

_So for tomorrow I will…_

Without further ado, Natsuki took out her cell phone from her pocket and dialed a number. It didn't take long for the other person to answer.

"Mai, Are you free tomorrow? I need your help."

---

The door bell rang once and Natsuki buried her head into the pillow. The door bell continued to ring while Natsuki tried blocking it out. Finally, she gave up.

"Okay, okay I'm up!" She grumbled.

Natsuki tossed her blanket aside, and yawned while stretching at the edge of her bed. She then dragged herself out of her room and towards the door.

"Natsuki? Are you there?" A voice spoke from the other side of the door. Natsuki instantly recognized the owner of that voice. The doorbell hadn't stop ringing hadbegun to annoy the occupant of the apartment. At that moment, she regretted replacing the doorbell that had broke months ago.

_Geez…_

Natsuki opened the door widely only to see Mai and Mikoto in front of her door.

"Ohaiyo gozaimasu! We're here as requested." The orange haired greeted delightfully.

Natsuki eyes moved to the middle schooler who continued to ring the door bell, amused by the noise it made.

"Baka! Stop hitting the bell when I'm already here!" Natsuki snarled. Her eyes returned to the older girl who looked a little surprise from what she'd saw which was quickly replaced with a wide grin.

_Now what?_

Still standing just outside the apartment, Mai didn't say a single word although her expression speaks a thousand words.

"W-what?" Natsuki stuttered as Mai's grinning expression made her nervous. The blue-haired's instincts were telling her something bad was going to happen and she was right. Mai pointed at Natsuki's clothes.

_My pajamas?_

Natsuki wore a manly pajama shirt accompanied with mini shorts. It didn't look bad on her though the length of the shirt was too long, covering most of her shorts but that wasn't why Mai was grinning.

"Mai, Natsuki…"

Natsuki blushed when she came to realize what Mai grinning at when she noticed a few buttons on her shirt were open.

"...is not wearing a bra." Mikoto said as she watched Natsuki quickly shield her exposed chest while her face turned red. Natsuki quickly turned away to fasten her buttons.

Mai couldn't restrain herself anymore and finally spoke.

"Oh so this explains why you took so long to answer the door." Nodding to herself, Mai continued. "So Natsuki and kaichou-san have finally…" Mai didn't finish her sentence, instead she started giggling.

"OI! We didn't do anything like that!" Natsuki exclaimed and turned back to face Mai after buttoning her shirt.

"Anyways, how long are you going to make us stand here? You do know that you shouldn't be keeping your guests standing outside long. Well then, I shall invite myself in if you don't. Ojamashimasu~" Mai let herself slip pass through Natsuki, whose eyes twitched.

Natsuki sighed.

"I didn't expect both of you to turn up so early." The occupant said as she was looking at the wall clock.

_7:01 am_

"Well, didn't you tell us to be here early?" Mai said as she was walked around the house, seeming to be looking for something.

_Obviously, not this early._

"It doesn't matter, since you're here already." Natsuki eyes trailed the part time worker. She was a little curious about what her friend was doing knowing that it wasn't the first time Mai had come to her apartment.

She watched her come out the kitchen. Mai hesitated then spoke. "Ano, Natsuki, I was wondering about something."

"Uh?" Natsuki raised her eyebrow and turned all her attention to Mai.

"Where is kaichou-san? I don't see her around."

The unexpected question caught the raven hair student by surprise. Natsuki paused for a moment before replying. "I don't remember mentioning that she would be here."

"Eh? She's not here? Where did she go?"

"Let's just say she had some errands to run for today and won't be back until tomorrow."

"I see. I was a little stunned by the condition of apartment, everything is so clean. Plus, seeing your clothes earlier I was almost certain that she was here." Mai said as she was trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Don't you dare thinking about it again, Mai!"

"Alright, alright. Let's not waste any more time. So I assume we'll start once Natsuki gets herself ready?"

"I'll be quick"

Mikoto was sleeping while the television was on mute. The other two girls were no where seen in the living room as Mikoto drooled and talked during her sleep.

"Prawn….tempura…..tamagoyaki…."

The peace was broken when a yell was heard from the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes Mikoto propped her head on the arm rest to see what was happening in the kitchen.

"Natsuki! Not that MUCH. It will be very sweet!"

"What's the point of eating a sweet omelet when it's not sweet?" Natsuki, wearing an apron, frowned.

"B-but that's too much of sugar! Don't mix it so violently. Look! The content is spilling out of the bowl." Mai said. She was also wearing an apron but hers had more frills and lace in it.

"Natsuki! It's getting smoky. Did y-" Her mouth hung open when she turned her head to see the pan laid on the kitchen stove, unattended.

"Mai, I'll cool the pan." Natsuki took a cup of cold water poured it over the pan while Mai started to stop her. Everything happened in slow motion.

"NO!!!"

It was too late.

Natsuki dropped the whole cup down when the oil reacted to the drops of water. Hot oil sputtering out and in turn Natsuki clumsily moved back a few steps, knocking down some utensil.

"This will take longer than expected." Mai sighed, wondering how it could be possible for someone to not have any kind of cooking ability.

---

"So how was it Mikoto?" The raven haired girl asked. Both Mai and Natsuki sat at the kotatsu, watching Mikoto as she took the first bite. Initially, Natsuki wanted Mai to be the first one to try her cooking but she was flatly rejected. Instead, Mai suggested that Mikoto should be the first one to taste.

"Hmm, it's okay really. Not that bad."

"That's a miracle! Say Mai, do you want to try?" Natsuki asked excitedly, feeling giddy all over.

"I'll….pass this time. Maybe some other time." Mai gave a nervous laugh. She still couldn't believe what they went through in the kitchen. Natsuki stretched out her legs.

"Um...Natsuki. I was wondering, why all the interest in cooking and the clean apartment? It's not the Natsuki I've known."

"I-I just want to make myself more useful. I don't want to be anyone's burden. That's all." Natsuki played with her toes not knowing what else to say.

_A burden..._

"Ah, look at the time. My shift is starting soon. I better get going. What about you Mikoto?" Hearing the sound of the rice bowl finally set on the table, both girls turned to Mikoto who was drinking water.

Clearing her throat, Mikoto said "Gochisosama deshita."

Ever since the end of the Hime battle, Mikoto had been placed under Reito's care, whenever Mai needed to work.

"Thanks for today, Mai." Natsuki thanked the girl once more just before their last goodbye.

The part time worker of Lindem Baum offered a hand in cleaning up the dishes before leaving but was politely refused by Natsuki. Kneeling down Natsuki picked up the plates and bowls, and washed it in the kitchen.

Then the doorbell rang once.

_Mai? Did she forget something?_

"I'll be there in a second." Natsuki yelled, placing the last clean dish in its rightful place.

She reached for the doorknob.

"I never expected you'll t-" Natsuki froze as saw the person standing in front of her apartment. She didn't know what to say. It was someone that she thought she would never see again.

_How could this be happening?_

"It's been long hasn't it, Natsuki-chan?" The person let out a smile.

"Okasan..."

---

Hmm,I've always believe that Natsuki mother is still alive. There are many reasons,though i'm not sure what readers will think about it.

In next chapter.....

"So....What did actually happened on that night?"


	12. Chapter 12

Such a tiring day. Damn, it all started because of the screwed up water pipe.

Placing that aside,let's get to the meaning of the one and only japanese term in this chapter.

Gyoukuro (or Gyokuro) - The highest grade of tea.

One more thing,Urooj beta-ed this chapter.

So there you go. Enjoy the chapter.

---

Natsuki sat quietly in the coffee house. Her mother had suggested this place after looking at Natsuki's expression on her sudden reappearance. Trying to read Natsuki's expression, Saeko decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Natsuki-chan, you have grown into a beautiful woman over the years." Saeko commented, remembering the child she once knew to the woman in front of her.

Natsuki wasn't sure how to react since she was overwhelmed with different feelings inside of her. There were so man questions she wanted to ask her mother who she thought was long dead.

"Why are you alive? I thought you were dead." Natsuki face contorted to a distressed expression.

"It may have seemed that way, Natsuki-chan but I am here, right in front of you and talking to you, am I not?" Natsuki's mother let out a chuckle.

"Why are you laughing? Do you have any idea how I felt over the years? I've been grieving over your death and living on the sole purpose of getting revenge for your death! And now, all of the sudden you appear just like that in front of my apartment!" Natsuki's welled up emotions finally broke into tears.

"Hush Natsuki, don't cry please. I didn't mean it that way. I was trying to lighten up the mood a little. I've tried to call you several times the day before yesterday and no one answered the phone so I thought it would be best if I personally come and met you at your place." Saeko calmly took a sip from her coffee that had arrived much earlier.

Natsuki finally had the courage to look up at her mother that she had once known to be dead. She gazed at her for a while.

_You too have grown older over the years, Mother._

Regaining her composure, she wiped away the last of her tears.

"Did father know you were alive?" Natsuki asked.

"Well, I didn't think it was necessary for him to know."

Her parents always had a strained relationship that her mother's response didn't surprise her at all.

"I see." Natsuki responded in the same manner as her mother had.

Again there was silence. Natsuki had finally noticed the coffee in front of her and added sugar and cream to her liking. Slowly she brought the cup to her lips and took a sip from it.

"So…" Natsuki tried again at a conversation.

"Yes Natsuki-chan?" Her mother responded, ever so aware of Natsuki's pondering mind.

No one had ever added the suffix "chan" to her name, except her mother and Nagi. Her mother was the only who had the privileges to address her so however Nagi wasn't so fortunate and Natsuki had constantly threaten him if he dare to add that suffix to her name.

"What really happened that night?" Natsuki look at her mother with an expression that had longed for answer.

"Searrs had been keeping an eye on you for a long time knowing that you too can see the Hime star."

_The fate of a Hime._

"They had tried to persuade me into giving you up, even transferring money into my bank accounts as if I had betrayed the First District. I was working in a pharmaceutical company and because of Searrs manipulation, the First District had sent a group out to eliminate me."

Natsuki flashbacked to the time Yamada had told her about the different accounts.

_Searrs foundation..._

"We flew off the cliff and into the water that night. I had drifted to the beach only to be picked up by Searrs. The First District thought I had died, since they assumed no one could have survived that fall and they didn't make an effort to look for me."

Natsuki could never forget the accident, which had resulted a year of being hospitalized and the reluctant acceptance of being alone because of her mother's "accidental death".

"Unfortunately it was just the beginning of troubles. I had made a deal with Searrs to work under them in a certain project until the carnival was over, and in return they would leave you alone."

"So that's what it was..." Natsuki said with relief. It was the answer she had being searching for a long, nothing like what that man said.

"What about you, Natsuki-chan? You've lived alone all those years. I'm sorry for making you go through such loneliness."

Living alone was hard for Natsuki in the beginning though she would never admit it to anyone. However that soon changed when she met everyone else who had now become close to her.

"There is no need for that. I wasn't alone all the time."

"I'm glad to hear that."

They continued to talk about different things after that ranging from school, work to daily activities. Naturally Natsuki's mother asked if she was seeing someone. Natsuki had blushed and sharply replied "No" however her mother still saw through her panicked expression, realizing that there was someone Natsuki saw as more than just her friend which would take place when it was meant to take place.

They continued their conversation until it was late into the night.

"So will I see you again?" The former first district scientist asked.

"Yeah."

They both exchanged phone numbers before going their separate ways. Smiling at the unexpected meeting, Natsuki did not realize the importance of this meeting in her future decision concerning her precious friend.

---

As always, Natsuki had parked her Ducati in the forest behind the school. She removed her helmet and swiftly made her way out of the forest and into a school building. The first bell rang when her right foot touched the floors

_Tch..._

Time passed quickly in class. In a blink of the eye, it was already time for recess. Just like always, Natsuki had once place to go, the student council room.

_Shizuru..._

Natsuki let herself into the room. There was no one inside except for her and Shizuru. As Natsuki thought, Shizuru was sitting in her usual spot sipping tea. Natsuki wondered why Shizuru was so fond of tea.

"Ara, it seems I have a visitor. What may have brought you here today?" A flickered of happiness could be seen in Shizuru's eyes.

"Nothing really just dropping by since I was passing by." Natsuki quickly lied.

"Is that so? Then I thank you for coming here." Shizuru went back to sipping her tea. There were unoccupied chairs in the room but Natsuki choose to sit on the desk Shizuru sat behind and Shizuru didn't seem to mind it.

The aroma of green tea surrounded the room. Being around Shizuru allowed her to recognize different aromas.

"Shizuru, the tea you're drinking has a different smell." Natsuki drew herself close to Shizuru before taking a sniff of her tea.

"Even the color is different." Natsuki added.

Shizuru eyes widen in surprise. She had never thought that Natsuki would have noticed such small things, since she had never shown interest in what Shizuru drank.

"Yes. This is Gyoukuro which I got as a gift. It's one fine tea."

_A gift?_

"Say, Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"About the other day, that man..."

_And that person in the car..._

"Hmm? Oh, that man was sent by my parents to pick me up." Shizuru said in a curious tone. For Natsuki to show great interest in petty details was not the Natsuki she knew.

"You met your parents?" Natsuki inquired further.

"Well an acquaintance of mine invited me to attend this tea ceremony. She happened to invite them also and I took this opportunity to talk to them." She paused for a moment, hesitating before continuing her words. "They asked me whether I'll be returning to Kyoto after graduation."

At the last sentence, Natsuki's heart throbbed. She turned her head to meet the eyes of the crimson eyed student.

"So will you be going back to Kyoto?"

"Ara? Is Natsuki worried that I'll leave Fuuka?

"I'm not!"

It wasn't the first time Shizuru heard her precious person respond to her in such a manner, yet somehow her response had pierced Shizuru. The crimson eyed kaichou turned around instinctively, her eyes shut and her right hand placed upon her chest to calm those strong feelings in her heart.

"I see…." Shizuru murmured. Natsuki was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to even notice it.

_Gah, for once I'm trying to be serious and she's doing the opposite!_

Natsuki was trying hard to calm herself and trying to explain Shizuru's odd behaviour.

Once Shizuru was certain that she had control over her feelings hugged Natsuki from the back.

"Fu fu fu, Natsuki is making such a cute face right now." She seemed to enjoy teasing Natsuki, who tried to control the blush rising to her cheeks.

"However, it doesn't matter if I'm here or not. Natsuki will be fine without me." She said as she pulled away.

There was a long silence.

Shizuru's word had hurt Natsuki more than she was willing to admit. She couldn't understand what could have made Shizuru respond in such a manner but she had no one to blame but herself.

Noticing the change in the air, Shizuru quickly changed the topic to cover the awkward feeling which was engulfing the room.

"So did anything happen while I was away?"

"Yeah…"

Natsuki told her about that meeting with her mother. There was a fleeting sadness in her eyes as she watched Natsuki describing about the meeting. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to indulge in wishful thoughts.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki tapped lightly on her shoulder awakening the girl.

"Yes?"

"The bell rang awhile ago. So I'll be leaving or that afro guy is going to start his lecture about repeating the whole year again."

The third year student nodded in agreement. Her eyes followed the girl as she left the room with Shizuru following just few steps behind the girl. Just before stepping out of the room, Natsuki turned to Shizuru and said, "Ah, please remember not to push yourself over the limit again, okay? You should rest for a while before returning to class. I'll be waiting for you at the flower garden after school."

The next thing Shizuru knew was the door closing shut.

Shizuru sank to the ground with her hands clenching. Previously in Lindem Baum, she had placed Natsuki in an awkward situation by crying. Shizuru was aware of Natsuki's strange behaviour and guilt was the only reason she could think of that could explain why Natsuki was behaving in such a way. Shizuru didn't want Natsuki to let her hug her or touch her out of pity.

"Is it too much for me to ask for more?" She asked herself mentally as her eyes began to moisten. Her heart was aching, almost pleading to her that her feelings would be returned. At first she thought her feelings would not be returned but now she was not sure anymore. The person she was in love with wasn't affectionate with anyone.

Regaining her composure, Shizuru stood up coming to a decision. She wasn't sure what the other girl would think about it but that did not stop her from finally coming to it.

"I love you, Nastuki..."

Shizuru reached for the door handle.

"But…"

---

Yes,i did it again,ending at such a "horrible" timing.

I will probably be updating the next chappy a little slower;more than the usual 1 week time frame. Again, I must say that it all also depends on my motivation in completing the further chapters.

Mini omake:

Natsuki: Neh Shizuru, what are you reading.

Shizuru: Obviously, the next chapter. I want to know what happen next.

Natsuki: W-what?! Lemme read it too!

....

....

....

Shizuru: Natsuki....

Natsuki: Oh my *beep*. Why must the author put me in such difficult position. Isn't things enough complicated? I must kill her before the chapter is posted! *points a gun at author*

DuranBarks: Say Shizuru, do you really want me to die? The story will be stuck there(above),and NOTHING is gonna happen between you and know what I meant do you?

Shizuru:*pounces on Natsuki and began to ravage her clothes* Mmm...

Natsuki: Ah stop it! This is not the right time for it. S-top..i..t....

....

....

....

Shizuru: *smirks* I've fulfilled my goals.

-Killed 2 birds with a stone.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: No, I didn't get another beta. Urooj is still my beta reader.

---

"Shizuru, where are you? Usually you're the one waiting for me here." Natsuki spoke to herself. After a while she heard footsteps approaching her and her intuition told her that it was Shizuru coming.

"Kanin na Natsuki. I hope I didn't make you wait to long. Haruka-san wanted to discuss some unresolved matters and couldn't wait a minute longer."

"Why aren't I surprised?" Natsuki sighed and placed a hand on her forehead. However Natsuki know that, that wasn't the case. Shizuru was capable to brush off responsibilities when she wanted too, and a part of Natsuki's mind was telling her that Shizuru was purposely doing this to her.

"So, what plans does Natsuki have for us today? Shizuru asked

_Plans?_

The unexpected question caught Natsuki off guard. Normally Shizuru had asked to meet up after school in the gardens. To be more precise, Shizuru was the one who had started coming more often to the flower garden to wait for Natsuki. As time went by, it became a routine for both of them. Natsuki had always wondered why Shizuru had picked this location and not other places like the Crystal Arena or the church though she didn't dislike this location.

_I've actually come to like it here._

_After all, this is where we first met during spring._

"Ah, well I don't have anything particular in mind. Why don't we head to my place oka—"

Natsuki's question died down as she felt a buzz coming from her cell phone. She flipped it open to answer the call.

"Oh, okaa-san."

Shizuru's heart sank when Natsuki identified her caller. There was a small flame of jealousy as she watched her precious person talk on the phone.

"Eh, now? But I'm not really free right now-" Natsuki was interrupted by a small pressure on her left shoulder. Feeling Shizuru's hand on her shoulder, she turned around to face her.

"Don't worry Natsuki. You're mother's more important, plus we could do this another day. It's not like I'll be gone tomorrow." Although Shizuru was talking to Natsuki, her eyes were focused on something over Natsuki's shoulder.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki murmured unconsciously. A small voice was telling her that Shizuru was behaving rather strange lately, though she could not fathom how and why.

"Are you sure?" Natsuki asked, uncertain.

Hearing Natsuki's uncertainty, Shizuru gave her a reassuring smile. "Certainly and anyways I have some matters to attend to in school." She lied, knowing well that she had nothing to do for the day. She didn't give Natsuki another moment to rebut her decision.

"I shall take my leave now."

Quickly Shizuru left and one could only guess where. Perhaps somewhere alone and quiet where she could quietly shed some tears.

_That was weird_

Natsuki felt that Shizuru was starting to slowly distance herself which was the opposite of what Shizuru normally did. Natsuki's mind was racing with many thoughts.

_Why is she acting out of character?_

_Is she hiding something?_

_What would it be?_

"Natsuki-chan?" The person on the line curiously called out.

Natsuki snapped as her mother called out her name. "Oh sorry."

If her mother hadn't distracted her, Natsuki would still have been in her own thoughts.

"Natsuki-chan? Are you alright? If this isn't the right time, then we can-"

"No, I'm free right now." Natsuki interrupted. "So where should we meet?"

"I can't believe Natsuki-chan rides a motorcycle to school. Don't they prohibit students from such vehicles to school?" Saeko asked her daughter while sceptically looking at the motorcycle in front of her.

"They do and as long as I'm not caught, everything's cool." Natsuki explained and a flashes of an incident that happen some time back flashed through her mind.

Natsuki was once caught by Haruka who had confiscated her motorbike when she attempted to skip class. Natsuki was ready to use physical force to prevent her precious Ducati from being taken away, as Haruka had predicted and if it wasn't for Shizuru, Natsuki would have suffered dire consequences.

"I see that you have the same taste as your father." Saeko had stated the obvious, noticing that the motorbike was the exact same model she had seen ten years ago.

Natsuki didn't deny it. Looking at the clear sky, Natsuki said, "You should've told me you were waiting at my school gates. You weren't honest with me."

"Are we similar though? We're both not honest." Saeko said in a friendly tone, even though her words were implying something. "Earlier, you were with your friend Shizuru right?"

"Huh?" Natsuki didn't remember telling her mother about Shizuru, or any friend for that matter.

_How did she…_

"There's no need to be surprised. I overheard you saying her name on the phone when she was with you. Are you two close?" Saeko asked.

_Shizuru..._

Shizuru's name reminded Natsuki about the older girl's odd behaviour and their previous conversation which made Natsuki uncomfortable.

"Yeah, she's always been there for me, until now."

"I see." Saeko smiled while watching her daughter for a moment then she continued to talk. "Let's not waste any more time then Natsuki." Natsuki nodded while her mother mounted the bike and they were off to their destination.

They went around the city, spending time together. After lunch, they resumed shopping and Natsuki brought Saeko o one of her favourite store.

"And this is the place I was talking about."

After not seeing her daughter for ten years, Saeko was a bit surprised at her daughter's hobby.

"Natsuki I don't think it's necessary for you to buy so many of them. I mean those will be enough to last you a month." Saeko raised her eyebrows causing wrinkles to form on her forehead.

"I don't wear them; they're just for my collection." Natsuki replied with her eyes glued to one of the lingerie pieces. Judging by the tone of her voice, Saeko know she wasn't joking. She found Natsuki's hobby interesting, surprised it had never crossed her mind.

"That's interesting."

Saeko's shock was due to the fact that she could not link anything in Natsuki's childhood to lingerie. All she could remember was Natsuki's interest in motorbikes and her love for travelling with her dad on business trips. Watching her now made Saeko realize that Natsuki had grown in so many ways and that she didn't know a lot about her.

"It's been ten years. I shouldn't delay it any more." Saeko told herself mentally.

After awhile she finally spoke, "Natsuki-chan, there is something I wanted to tell you."

The raven haired halted her steps, and turned to look at her mother. "Hmm?"

"I'm not planning to live in Japan permanently despite the fact that the carnival no longer exist. It's best if I actually stay away from this place instead. I've come to Japan, however, with one thing in mind though."

"What is it?" Natsuki asked nervously.

"I've return in hopes of bringing you back to America with me."

"_Think about it, Natsuki-chan. We'll get to know each other better too."_

Natsuki sat in the cafeteria with her chin resting on one hand while the other hand tapping on the table.

"Gomen, Natsuki. Mikoto couldn't make up her mind on what to buy." Mai said, but noticed Natsuki's attention and thoughts were elsewhere. Mai placed the food tray on the table and nudged her. Mikoto sat and watched.

"Natsuki?"

Natsuki's eyes widened.

"Ah Mai. S-sorry, I was just-"

"Thinking?" Mai said as she handed Natsuki her mayonnaise sandwich. "Natsuki, Is this about kaichou-san again?" Mai sighed. She broke a pair of chopsticks, joined in the middle before dipping it the bowl of noodle. "Natsuki, why don't you just tell me how you f-"

"Arghh Mai, it's not Shizuru! W-wait, I do have issues with her in my mind but putting that aside, there's someone else."

"Oh? There's someone else besides kaichou-san? I see. Kaichou-san has another competitor. Is it a guy or a girl?"

"A woman to be exact." Natsuki didn't even correct Mai. Nor did she realize the meaning of her words.

Upon hearing that statement, Mai lost her grip on her chopsticks, letting it fall to the floor.

"Mai, I'll get you a new one." Mikoto stood up and left the table.

Mai adjusted her seat. Clearing her throat, she finally spoke. "Natsuki, I never thought you'd prefer someone who is way older than you. Isn't kaichou-san already more than what you can handle?"

"Mai! What are you thinking!" Natsuki stood, pushing the chair back and slamming both hands on the table. Her cheeks red.

"Exactly what your answers made me think?"

That sentence had just made Natsuki blush deeper. Calming herself, she sat down.

"Actually…"

Natsuki told her everything, from the meeting and more importantly to the invitation to leave with her mother to America.

"I don't see a problem with this, Natsuki. Shouldn't you be happy that you're going to American to spend some time with your mother?"

"Yes, but..."

"But?" Mai was concerned and impatient at the same time. She leaned forward wanting to know what Natsuki was worried about.

"It's all too sudden. I-I don't think I want to leave this place. Right now, I'm trying to figure a way to tell my mother." Natsuki let out a sigh.

"So that's what you've been worried about?" Mai slapped herself on the forehead. "She didn't force you right?"

Natsuki nodded.

"Just tell her that you don't want to leave this place and anyways you don't have to answer her today. Matters as such cannot be rushed and you can go to America whenever you want, like after you graduate from Fuuka or so."

_Mai is right. How silly of me._

_It's not as if this is the last time I'll be seeing my mother._

"You're absolutely right Mai. I guess I'm just worrying for no reason." Natsuki finally showed her first smile of the day.

"What is Mai right about?" A voice said from behind Natsuki.

"Ah, Reito-san! Mikoto!" Mai exclaimed, not expecting to see both of them together.

Mikoto carried a mountain of melon bread and dropped it all on the table. "Look Mai, Onii-chan bought me these."

_Reito is here meaning the meeting is over._

"Thanks Mai, I'll be leaving now. Have fun with Reito. I'll see you later."

"Eh, Natsuki? W-wait, why are you leaving all of a sudden?"

"May I sit here with this lovely lady to enjoy my meal?" Reito asked politely. His presence in the cafeteria did not leave unnoticed by his fan girls who were now squealing as they watched the couple.

"S-sure." Mai stuttered and then blushed when she met his eye.

Even with all that commotion, Natsuki did not turn around because her mind was set on completing one task.

---

Two girls reading the next chapter.

Shizuru: Natsuki is a meanie for doing that to me!

Natsuki: ....You're the cause of it.

Shizuru: That is actually Natsuki, not me.

Natsuki: No! that's you.

Shizuru: Sigh, Natsuki is not admitting.

Natsuki:Gah !This is going to happen because you interrupted me by doing "this" and "that" to me in the end of the previous chapter! Glares at author.

Shizuru: *grins*

DuranBarks: Time for lunch.I'm leaving you 2 girls **alone**.

Natsuki: Ah, wait!

Shizuru: *pounce on Natsuki*

Natsuki: I have failed once more.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so tired and can't wait to go home. Thankfully, i have access to the net and also Urooj betaing the chapter.

Momiji dolls - Message dolls. Each doll has a space on its base for a tiny personalized note.

---

Kuga Natsuki walked in large strides as she approached the student council room. She could now see the room clearly and also hear loud voices, and as she approached more nearer to the student council room she could tell there was an argument going on.

"You're not making any sense at all, Fujino!" A blonde girl roared.

From the distance, Natsuki could tell the owner of that voice.

So she's still here.

Better to just wait outside until she leaves.

"Why is that so? Didn't I respond clearly to your question" A kyoto-ben voice replied calmly.

"That's not it! What I asked was why you changed your decision! Aren't you going to Fuuka University any more?" The girl brutally demanded an answer from the Kyoto-ben.

_What?_

"Ara, I don't see a reason why you should be mad at me." Shizuru giggled, probably while holding to her teacup. "It's true that this was my initial plan but things change. I can change my decision if I want to right?"

Haruka faltered but still did not want to give up yet. "T-that's true…but..."

"Besides, Fuuka is not the only available university in Japan. There are others too which I could possibly go to."

"Wait, did your parents force you into doing something like this? That must be it!" Haruka said pounding her one fist to her own palm.

"That's not true. It was purely my own decision." Shizuru corrected.

"Fine! If that's what you want, then fine! I know there's more to it than because there are other universities in Japan. C'mon Yukino, let's not waste our time talking to this woman!" Haruka violently swung the door open and left the room to an empty corridor. When she didn't notice her partner move, Haruka turned back.

"Yukino, what's wrong?" Haruka asked, noticing her childhood friend blinking a few times when she saw the corridor.

The introvert girl shook her head reassuring her friend that there wasn't anything wrong. "I heard footsteps, so I thought there was someone outside here."

Once she was sure that everyone had left the room, Shizuru lowered her teacup to the desk.

Shutting her eyes, Shizuru seemingly contemplated once more.

"It's for the best."

The bell rang indicating the end of recess.

Throughout the remaining lessons of the day, Natsuki could not pay attention to what her teachers were saying. Her teachers on the other hand, grateful that the girl was not skipping, allowed it to let it slide because it was a miracle to have Kuga Natsuki in their class for the entire duration.

_Shizuru is…_

Earlier, she was shocked hearing about Shizuru's departure and left abruptly after she had heard enough. Much of the time spent afterwards was justifying Shizuru's action because she couldn't picture herself in Fuuka without having Shizuru nearby. Natsuki would be devastated without Shizuru's presences not knowing what to do without her.

_Leaving._

Natsuki was always aware of the day Shizuru would graduate, but she had felt that Shizuru was remain close to her no matter what the circumstances dictated, so she didn't worry about Shizuru graduating from high school. However, now her intuitions had proven her wrong, and her mind went in circles repeating the conversation that took place earlier in the student council room. In the end, Natsuki didn't want to watch Shizuru go away.

_But there's nothing I can do._

When the final bell rang, signalling he end of the day, Natsuki's body automatically started packing away her things into her bag. When she was placing the last book in her bag, a voice called out to her.

"Natsuki!"

Mai.

She walked towards Natsuki, fighting a wave of students heading out of the door.

"Thank god you're still here. I thought you were long gone since the bell had rung. I wanted to a-"

"Mai." Natsuki called out in a stern voice which forced the orange head to stop her sentence and give Natsuki her attention from the tone of her voice and now the expression on Natsuki's face.

Meeting Mai's eyes, Natsuki revealed what she intended to do. "I've decided to go to America."

---

So, today's the day.

Natsuki walked back to the school's main building, catching sight of her target. She held two Momiji dolls in her arms that she bought two days ago.

--Flashback—

Natsuki and her mother walked down the road, when an item on the shop's display caught Saeko's eye.

"Natsuki-chan, let's take a look at this." Saeko said as she walked towards the display.

Momiji dolls

"Look there Natsuki-chan! Aren't those two Momiji dolls adorable?" Saeko pointed to the left.

Those Momiji dolls got her attention. One of them wore a kimono, with brown hair and eyes of ruby red. It resembled someone she knew quite well.

"Natsuki-chan, look at the one on the right. Doesn't it look just like you?"

Just as Saeko said, the momiji doll on the right did look like her, except it was wearing a blue kimono.

"I'm getting those two" Natsuki said just before entering into the shop.

--End of flashback—

Natsuki reached the flower bed, with the dolls in her pocket. She had her back to a tree and leaned on it, her hand still inside her pocket.

"Liar" She said out to the teacher who was gardening.

"Is there something you seek Natsuki-san? Some sort of information? Because I don't think there is any left to be shared." He said, as he raked the ground.

Natsuki knew how to get her information from Sakomizu, especially from past experience since he was reluctant to share what he knew about the first district.

"So you know the truth about my mother from the very start eh?" Natsuki questioned.

"Well I wouldn't say from the very start but I don't see a reason why you should know when I found out."

Sakomizu sensei stood up and started watering the plants, making sure that every part of the flower bed was wet.

"Damn you, you sly fox! You've been hiding things from me. This is why I've never trusted you." Natsuki fumed.

"Yet you still asked me for information from time to time." He smirked which quickly faded. "However it wasn't my intention to hide this from you, it's just one of the promises I made to you mother." He said with a melancholic tone.

After hearing Sakomizu mention her mother, she remembered why she came to see him. "Anyways, I'm leaving Fuuka today's my last day."

"I see, so she finally told you why she's here. I'm sure it was confusing for you when you first saw her, but like I told her, everything would turn out fine in the end."

So you meet her before me.

Standing up straight, Natsuki turned to face the afro haired man. "I'm here only because I wanted to say thank you for everything. Even though you pissed me off most of the time, you were still a great help." Natsuki turned and began to walk away, feeling satisfied. She had now done what she had always wanted to ever since the end of the Carnival.

Turning around, he responded, "I'm glad I could help, princess."

"I told you not to call me that anymore." She reminded Sakomizu in a friendly yet threatening tone.

"That was a slip of the tongue." Sakomizu watched a smiling Natsuki walk away. Watching her now reminded him of Saeko, who had done the same, years ago with Natsuki holding her hand.

---

Natsuki barged into the student council room. There wasn't anyone there except Shizuru and her sudden appearance had startled the student council president. Gathering her courage, Natsuki hesitantly asked Shizuru for the forms, which would officially allow her to leave school.

"Shizuru, I need to fill out the forms, so I can leave."

"So the rumours are true..." Shizuru said, trying to remain calm by sipping her tea. She knew that they would eventually walk on different paths, since Natsuki did not reciprocate her feelings. She had known this and accepted her fate.

Natsuki wasn't sure how Shizuru had heard about it, but she wanted to make the situation less difficult so she said nothing as Shizuru searched for those papers.

"Here it is." Shizuru said but didn't say anything further. She handed the paper to Natsuki.

Natsuki stared blankly at the paper. There was something she wanted to ask Shizuru but she was hesitant to ask. "Shizuru?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay with me leaving?" She asked.

"If Natsuki wants to leave, then she may after all she is free to do as she wishes and I'll be happy with any decision she makes." Shizuru said, but in reality she didn't want Natsuki to leave. However in the end, Natsuki had made her decision and Shizuru had lost to her mother.

Natsuki wanted Shizuru to object, but sadly that never happened. She reached for the dolls in her pocket but in the last minute she put it away. She had another idea. "Shizuru would you come over to my place tonight before I leave Japan?"

Natsuki waited for an answer and after a while, she added, "You don't have to come if you don't want too."

She watched Shizuru's face.

"All right, since it's Natsuki asking, I can't reject." Shizuru started to regret after promising to meet Natsuki that evening. She knew it would have been better to stay away from Natsuki, fearing that she might lose control of her emotions. But Shizuru couldn't refuse Natsuki, especially after the way she had requested it in such a manner. Moreover, it could be the last time she would see her beloved Natsuki.

"So, I'll see you later then."

"I'll be there".

Kuga Natsuki said goodbyes to her friends who wanted to help her pack and be there when she left. When Natsuki refused, Mai and Mikoto asked why.

"I don't want to see your crying faces."

Was her response.

---

So uh, that's it. Next chapter will be the final.

Preview:

"Natsuki"

"Yes Shizuru?"

"I..it's nothing"

Omake

Shizuru: Why isn't there any M rated scene in this story?

Natsuki: Do we need one?I don't see any rooms in the story for that.

Shizuru: Natsuki can't possibily leave me unsatisfied.......*fidgetting*

Natsuki: U-Unsatisfied?! Do i ever do that?

Shizuru: *smirks* No. *quickly kicks Duranbarks out frm the room*

Author : Hey, that's my room and BED!

.....

....

Natsuki: AHHHH

.....

Shizuru: One more round~!

Author: I guess some scenes are best left behind closed doors.


	15. Chapter 15

Final chapter. Thanks Urooj for betaing.

Beta and author notes located at the end of the chapter.

---

_I'll miss this place_.

The doorbell rang

_She's here._

"Ah, Shizuru you're here. I thought you back out on me, you know not wanting to see me for the last time." Natsuki tried to joke but it didn't take her more than two seconds to realize what she had said wrong. Shizuru said nothing, trying to ignore what Natsuki said and also pulling back that frown breaking out on her face.

"Well I'm here. Do you need help packing?" Shizuru offered while looking around the apartment. This place would soon be unoccupied.

She shook her head. "I'm pretty much done with it."

"I see..." Shizuru mumbled, looking around the room for the final time and remembering her time in the apartment.

"Um, Shizuru, I want you to have this before I go." Natsuki reached into her pocket and revealed the momiji doll in her hand to Shizuru. "This is something I want you give you before I leave."

It was the doll that had looked just like Natsuki.

Shizuru took her gift with both her hands. "Natsuki this is?"

Natsuki slightly pinked. "It resembles me, and so I thought it would be best to give it to you." Natsuki explained. She planned on keeping the other doll with her, as a reminder of Shizuru.

Looking at the bottom of the doll, Shizuru found a note instead of a coin slot (is that what you mean?), which surprised her. Curiously, she pulled the note, unfolded and read its content.

"Thank you so much...Natsuki." Shizuru said as she wiped the tears that hard gathered at the corner of her eyes after reading the note. It had a tremendous affect on her. "Thank you..." She repeated again softly, holding the doll close to her heart and smiling radiantly.

"Don't worry Shizuru. I'll definitely come back and visit you, I promise." Natsuki assured and all Shizuru could think about was being there for Natsuki, when she came back.

Natsuki looked around. "Well I guess it's time I locked this place up."

"Yes." Shizuru agreed.

They checked all the rooms and turned off all the lights. Natsuki grabbed the only travel bad she had with her which was light because she thought it would be better if most of her items stayed in her apartment.

"That's all I guess..." Natsuki wistfully said and started leaving the apartment to head down to the lobby. She had wanted to spend more time with Shizuru bit there was a taxi waiting for her outside to take her to the airport by her mother's arrangement.

Natsuki and Shizuru both stood outside and beside the taxi, not wanting to part.

"So Shizuru..." Natsuki started but stopped. She walked towards the driver's side of the taxi and then came back to Shizuru. "I asked him to wait for a while because there was something more I wanted to give you."

She reached into her pocket. Shizuru let out a small gasp. "This is your..."

"These are the keys to my apartment and my bike. They mean a lot to me so I figured I should give them to you while I'm away, though I'm not sure how long you'll be in Fuuka..." Natsuki trailed off.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki, wanting so much to embrace the girl in front of her but decided against it because she wouldn't be able to let Natsuki go.

"Don't worry Natsuki! I'll be here when you return." Shizuru promised.

They both stared at each other for a while longer, trying to conceal the sadness that they felt at this moment. Natsuki took a deep breath.

"Is that so? Well thank you, I guess I should be going now."

She turned around and got into the cab.

_I'll miss you_

But to say such a thing to Shizuru would only bother the Fuuka kaichou, who still had her crimson eyes locked with her emeralds. So she kept it to herself, deciding to tell Shizuru some other time in the future. "Please take care of yourself Natsuki" was the last thing Natsuki had heard before the taxi left.

Shizuru watched the car disappear down the road. She hadn't thought that Natsuki could have changed her mind into staying in Fuuka by entrusting her personal items with Shizuru.

The sounds of thunder could be heard and after some time it had started raining. Natsuki stared outside the window and watched the rain fall, her mind adrift which the taxi driver had noticed. The man in his early forties had not said a word until they had reached their destination.

"Ojou-san?" He called out, breaking Natsuki from her thoughts. "We're here."

Natsuki blinked, and then she got out of the car and apologized to him. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize we were here."

The man went in the trunk of the car and opened it, handing Natsuki her traveling bag. "For someone who's leaving the country for a while, you sure travel light."

"I didn't see a need to bring any more than I already have." Natsuki said as she tugged her bag.

"Or could it be that your heart does not want to leave." He said softly and walked back to the driver's seat.

"Huh?" Natsuki knew he was right.

He tried another approach. "Don't you think it's sad to leave when you're not ready to leave?" He looked at her. "There isn't much I can do for you, except ask you reconsider your decision. I hope to see you around, Kuga-san."

Natsuki watched the cab leave and entered inside the airport. There she went to her flight gate where her mother greeted her.

"Ah, Natsuki-chan, you're here! If you'd come any later than now, we would have to wait for the next flight." Natsuki tried to smile but her mind was elsewhere.

The intercom beeped.

"Good evening passenger for flight B123 to Queens. Passengers for this flight are now invited to begin boarding. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready."

"That's our flight." Saeko cheered, but Natsuki had a gloomy expression on her face. "Are you alright Natsuki-chan? You seem different." Saeko asked, concerned.

"Nothing mom, just a little tired, that's all." Natsuki looked through her back, taking out her flight pass and accidently dropping the momiji doll from her bag landing close to Saeko's foot who was about to step on it. Natsuki lunged and protected the doll from her mother's foot.

"I'm sorry Natsuki-chan, I didn't realize there was something on the floor." Her mother apologized.

"It's okay Okaa-san. But Okaa-san, I don't think I can do this. I don't want to leave Fuuka, I'm sorry." She said, and started running towards the exit. Saeko was surprised to say the least.

"I'll call you and explain." Natsuki yelled and disappeared from Saeko's sight.

Saeko sighed and then smiled.

"Natsuki..."

Natsuki got into the taxi and quickly told him her destination i.e. her apartment.

She didn't know if Shizuru would be there but her guts told her so and she was also quite familiar with Shizuru's route back home from her apartment.

On the way she spotted Shizuru near the school and asked the taxi to stop. Natsuki paid her fare and left, sprinting after Shizuru.

_Why didn't notice sooner about this?_

"Shizuru!!!" She shouted with the top of her lungs.

Shizuru stopped and turned around.

"Natsuki?" She could have recognized that voice anywhere.

Natsuki was all wet from the rain unlike Shizuru who had an umbrella over her. Gathering her courage, Natsuki walked over to Shizuru and gathered her in her arms, shocking Shizuru, who believed her precious person to be onboard a plane.

"Why?" Shizuru whispered, unable to understand why Natsuki was hugging her.

"I'm sorry Shizuru, please! Don't leave me." Natsuki whimpered and held Shizuru tighter. Shizuru was stunned by Natsuki's words and dropped her umbrella, melting into Natsuki's embrace.

"Have I ever said that I would leave you?" Shizuru gently asked, returning Natsuki's hug. She had tears gathering in her eyes at the realness of this situation, enjoying every bit of it, but hardly believing it. "Don't you know how much I love you Natsuki?" The warmth from Natsuki proved to her that everything was real.

"Baka, look at you, you're all soaked! You're going to get cold!" Natsuki loosened her embrace, but intertwined her fingers with Shizuru. Looking into crimson eyes, Natsuki's heart felt at home.

"That's not true, it's so warm right now." Shizuru smiled happily.

_The long forgotten the warmth_

Natsuki had followed her instincts and had finally gotten it right. Shizuru was the only one who could give her everything she wanted and now she knew that fact better than she did before.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and making you wait for so long, Shizuru." Natsuki sobbed while burying her head into Shizuru's chest.

"Oh Natsuki, don't call yourself stupid. Don't say that." Shizuru said while brushing back Natsuki's hair.

"Shizuru..." Natsuki murmured.

"Yes, Natsuki?" Shizuru answered in her pleasant Kyoto accent.

"Let's go somewhere private."

---

It was the first time Natsuki was going to Shizuru's place. When she thought about it, Natsuki felt ashamed of herself for not ever stepping into Shizuru's dorm, even when invited.

"It's just as I thought!" Natsuki exclaimed. "Everything is so neat and tidy in your dorm!"

Shizuru grinned. "Yes, I prefer to be organized, unlike Natsuki, who has her items scattered all over her apartment."

"Hey! I'm trying to be organized!" Natsuki defended. Shizuru chuckled.

"Yes, you are. I could tell when I was looking for an umbrella under all your..." Shizuru remembered that Natsuki's umbrella was underneath a pile of lingerie. A blush graced itself on her nose bridge. She didn't want to share that information with Natsuki.

"Under my?" Natsuki prompted.

"It's nothing. Anyways, there are still things that need to be organized, but we'll get there." Shizuru reached into her pocket. "Here are your keys Natsuki." She handed the keys over.

Natsuki stared at the keys for a moment, before taking them, and then taking a key out and giving it to Shizuru.

"You can have this one." Natsuki gave Shizuru the key to her apartment.

"But..." Shizuru was speechless to say the least.

Natsuki smiled. "Don't worry. I have another copy of the key. I want you to have one too."

"I won't be needing all of them." Natsuki passed the keys she removed from the ring. Shizuru remembered it all well, it was the same keys that Natsuki had used to gain access her apartment..

"But…"

"Don't worry, I still have another set of the keys. I want you to have it."

"Thank you Natsuki. I'm really happy. I truly am so..." Shizuru's voice trailed off and her eyes began to moisten. Her crimson eyes looked at Natsuki with such gentleness.

Natsuki protective hugged Shizuru. "No matter what Shizuru, I'll always be here. Please, don't ever forget that."

"Yes, Natsuki."

_I'll be the one protecting you Shizuru from now on._

Natsuki held Shizuru the entire night. Shizuru who was vulnerable on the inside, slept soundly like a child. Shizuru had woken up in the middle of the night with tears in her eyes, but feeling Natsuki's arms around her, she knew she didn't have to feel that longing any more.

Her feelings were returned.

Everything was real.

---

The next morning Natsuki was late to school and surprisingly, the Fuuka kaichou was late as well. Although one might think that both of them didn't have a valid excuse, in reality Natsuki had to return to her apartment to get the essential items needed to be ready for school. She was accompanied by Shizuru, who wanted to be with Natsuki every moment, which Natsuki thought odd.

Natsuki had managed to shock everyone in school, as everyone believed she was to be in America. Mai had went out to confirm the news of Natsuki's return, and quickly went to the student council room. There, she was shocked by the affections Natsuki and Shizuru had seem to have been sharing at that moment and felt awkward for interrupting.

"Mai?" Natsuki called out.

Mai looked back and forth at each of them, trying to confirm the status of their relationship. "Are both of you...?"

Natsuki blushed slightly. "Uh, well...we're both..."

Shizuru decided to intervene.

"Yes, Tokiha-san, it is exactly as it looks and exactly what you're thinking. Do you have any objections to it?"

Mai shook her head and looked embarrassed.

"No of course not! I actually have to go...and speak to...Midori! See you Natsuki!" She winked and gave Natsuki two thumbs up. Natsuki stared at her, and then returned to what she had been doing earlier; she and Shizuru were feeding each other home made bentos.

After a few minutes, Shizuru broke the silence.

"Say, Natsuki?"

"Yes, Shizuru?"

"I...It's nothing." Shizuru stopped herself and looked away. Natsuki looked at Shizuru, trying to understand what was going through Shizuru's mind.

"Is there something you want to ask Shizuru? You've been trying to ask me something ever since we bumped in to Nao on the way here." Her emerald eyes narrowed.

"You'll tell me anything right?" Shizuru asked, wanting confirmation

"Anything." Natsuki replied softly and brushed off the piece of rice at the corner of Shizuru's lips.

"Do you remember that day I had saved you from Yuuki-san?"

Natsuki scratched her head, trying to remember. "Oh yeah!" She said when she remembered what Shizuru was referring to.

"She whispered something into your ears right? And then today, when we saw her, she winked at you and I couldn't help but wonder what she said about you."

Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru does it really matter? There's nothing going on between me and her if that's what you think."

No way in hell there could be.

Shizuru's shoulders started to shake.

"Natsuki is a meanie! Maybe she's cheating on me!" Shizuru started to pretend cry, trying to tease Natsuki. She knew Natsuki would never hurt her in any way, but she wanted to see Natsuki's reaction if such a topic was ever brought up.

"Ch-cheating on you? What? Hell no! I wouldn't do that!" Natsuki panicked making the most adorable face. Shizuru had succeeded.

"_Fu, fu, fu, Natsuki is so cute right now!" _Shizuru thought to herself.

When Shizuru hadn't stopped sobbing, Natsuki tried once more to reaffirm her feelings for Shizuru.

"I would never do such a thing to you!"

Shizuru wanted to up it another notch.

"Then prove it to me." Shizuru teased, tapping her index finger on her lips. Shizuru was enjoying every moment, and teasing Natsuki now had felt even better than before.

In seconds Natsuki pulled Shizuru close. Their lips touched and quickly moved away. Although it was quick, the kiss had carried a lot of significance. Shizuru was touched by the gesture, and slightly stunned because she had expected Natsuki to rebel.

"Is that enough?" Natsuki asked in a husky voice while nuzzling Shizuru.

Shizuru smiled affectionately. "Natsuki is so sweet."

Natsuki smiled looking at Shizuru knowing she had done the right thing. Natsuki felt whole now, and had something to look forward to everyday.

_I'll cherish every moment._

Someone once told her that because there's love, people are able to live on.

_If it's for my dearest one, I will do anything._

_----_

_**Beta note to readers**__: My apologies to everyone. This late chapter was my fault. So no blaming author-san for this ne? If you do want to blame though, send a pm and I'll personally take care of it D. Another thing, it's been great working with DuranBarks and her story was amazing if not awesome. I've got to say it's been the best and hopefully if she wants, I'd continue to beta-ing for her any day._

_**Author notes:: **__Don't worry, readers won't be blaming anyone for it, I personally think its good to make readers wait once awhile, as long neither of us just abandon the story, am I right? _

_It's sad to see the end of this story. To those who followed the story, thanks for reading it. I know this is not one of the best stories available, but I do hope that you enjoy it. _

_Dear readers, do remember one thing, I am able to complete this story because of my beta (Just incase you still didn't know who am I referring to, please type Urooj in search bar, select author before hitting enter) _

_So I guess that's the end of it.  
_


End file.
